The Immortals
by Keleri
Summary: While it starts out as a seemingly ordinary Pokemon Journey, it is soon made clear that something unusal is happening. A lone trainer wanders a still-wild world, searching for solutions to the engimas of a lost past. This is a dead 'fic. Don't bother.
1. Introduction: The Legacy Of The Past

Introduction: The Legacy of the Past

In the year 2086, genetic engineers working for an entertainment company were utilizing ancient DNA fragments, along with the knowledge of countless experiments, in the hope that they could recreate prehistoric animals, starting with dinosaurs.

Their first products were failures, their genetic structure flawed. It was not until variation No. 142 that a successful clone was created. And what a clone it was! Tests showed its intelligence was almost on par with humans. The creature was frighteningly smart, with a chemical structure unlike any seen on the planet. While it appeared drab and gray, its hide had toughness akin to rock. By the time it had appeared to reach maturity, it was quick and aggressive to the point where it had to be sedated before tests could be run on it.

The discovery of the so-called 'dark matter' in its brain tissue led to an uproar among the scientific community of both the Terran world and the orbiting colonies. Not only did it prove the existence of dark matter, but this unique brain composition gave it startling powers. As it matured, it became capable of attack methods that seemed to have an 'identity' in the nerve patterns of the creature's mind. It was also able to perform seemingly psychic maneuvers—it demonstrated this ability by levitating a number of rocks in its enclosure and launching them at high velocity toward a wall. It was feared by the scientists that they would have to keep it under constant sedation lest it escape, as its abilities seemed to grow daily.

The second startling discovery was when humans treated with psyonic ability-magnifying drugs seemed to be able to not only communicate with the creatures (there had been five created by this point, to see if they would breed), but also to control them and pit them in battle against one another. They performed their specific attack sequences, which had been given names by their new 'trainers'—names that the scientists felt were highly unimaginative, like 'bite' or 'wing attack'.

The creatures' powers were reviewed by governments and other researchers, and the genetic engineers who created them originally were paid to drop the dinosaur project, and focus on creating other creatures like those. The original scientists had named these creatures _Pterosaurus Phobos _("Fearsome Winged Reptile"), thinking them a relative of dinosaurs. Their trainers nicknamed them "Aerodactyl", after their resemblance to the Pterosaurs of old and their cries of "aayyro, aayyro".

The geneticists created two more beasts, _Nanonychos_ ("Clawed Dwarf") and _Ammonite Segnocanthus _("Slow, Spiked Shell"), christened "Kabuto" and "Omanyte" by their human trainers. While less impressive than the first creature, they eventually demonstrated an incredible power—they were able to spontaneously change shape, increasing their powers of control over water.

Further experimentation showed that the two new beasts would 'evolve' depending on two factors: their age and their experience in 'battle' with each other. The 'evolved' forms of _Nanonychos_ and _Ammonite Segnocanthus _were called "Kabutops" and "Omastar", once again to the chagrin of the scientists. It was also shown that while the creature _Pterosaurus Phobos_ was the fastest and most aggressive, when fighting against a _Nanonychos_ or _Ammonite Segnocanthus_ of similar experience, it would be defeated, due to its' opponent's water-based attacks. It was suggested that these monsters had 'elemental' abilities, which could give them an advantage or disadvantage depending on the opponent's abilities.

More of such creatures would have been developed due to their destructive capabilities with more experience—the most powerful Aerodactyl, Kabutops and Omastar were able to take concentrated beams of energy and use them in attack form (called the 'hyper beam' by trainers). However, a sudden outbreak of war between the colonies and the planet cut off the geneticists' funding and the project was scrapped. The creatures themselves would have been used as weapons in the war, except that the transports carrying them were shot down over the ocean as they circled to land. It was believed by many that the creatures should have survived as they demonstrated considerable physical resistance and had crashed from a height of only a hundred feet. But, the use of nuclear weapons by the colonist rebels caused the recovery of the beasts to fall from "something really should be done" to "who gives a damn" on the world's list of priorities.

In the aftermath of the war in 2093, 90% of the previously considered 'habitable' portions of the earth's surface had been reduced to a nuclear wasteland. But all was not lost: five years previously, a group of scientists, fearing the worst, had raided the Genetic Bank. This was an institution that stored all the basic genetic codes and many variations for every species of living organism that had been alive when they were catalogued in 2010, and many recovered codes from extinct ones.

While these scientists and as many 'genetically sound' human individuals as they could find prepared for hibernation in enormous lead bunkers in what used to be Japan, western Canada, the Congo, Brazil, the Ukraine, China and Australia, the genetic information was inputted into the most technologically advanced computer they could recover. While the humans slept, animals would be grown, the knowledge they needed for survival directly inputted into their brains, and then stored. The computers would 'wait out' the nuclear contamination, before a vast system of robots would replace the plant life that did not recover. The stored animals would be released next, and when the global ecosystem was back to normal, the humans would be awakened.

Everything went according to plan…at first. While the programmers figured that the radioactivity would degrade down to a harmless level within a few hundred years, the reality was a few hundred thousand, due to the massive amount of nuclear devices used and their plutonium content. As well, nerve gas and other chemical and biological weapon remnants stuck around for some time.

By the time the planet was considered habitable again, it had been terraformed twice by wandering alien civilizations, who got as far as changing the continents around before they detected various factors that would make living there impossible—namely, the still-active computer systems. In the first thousand years that had passed, the computers had finished growing enough plants and animals to repopulate it properly. At that point, they embarked upon their second program—a secret task, designed to take the DNA of those bizarre monsters _Pterosaurus Phobos_, _Nanonychos_ and _Ammonite Segnocanthus_, and splice them with the DNA of already existing organisms. This task took up most of the remaining time, as the computers lacked certain parts of the human form of intelligence, and were programmed to work with the base characteristics for each new monster until it got a successful result—one without defects. 

The planet's ecosystem was successfully rebuilt even after the long delay, and the new continental layout—due to an odd chance, all the lead bunkers had been moved onto the main supercontinent…save one. The new supercontinent vaguely resembled former Japan, the main mass stretched across the northern temperate zone with the northern end within the arctic circle. The southern end was on the equator with numerous island chains stretching along the tropical zone. Smaller, scattered continents could be found to the north and south, as well as on the 'other side' of the planet.

At the point when the new monsters were released, the global environment was much the same as it had been before human expansion had led to the demise of many species. The computers noted that the original monsters, _Pterosaurus Phobos_, _Nanonychos_, and _Ammonite Segnocanthus_ along with the respective evolutions of the latter two, had indeed survived the crash all those years ago, and had flourished and gone, their fossil remains left in scattered places around the world. The newer monsters were released in uneven amounts, like the other animals that had been created with the proper predator/prey ratios. Other causes for concern were the super-creatures the computers had produced in the later stages. As a precaution, they were designed to reproduce asexually once at one point in their lives and only one of each was released.

The humans were released shortly after, and while most of their memories had been lost, they set about rebuilding their civilization as a more peaceful, agrarian one. One thing they did witness was the gradual takeover of certain roles in the ecosystem by the new monsters.

There was, however, one thing that no one could have predicted. The Apricorn.

It was eventually discovered by the humans, rapidly (from a historical point of view) progressing back to their technologically advanced state, that the apricorns could be used to contain objects, and not bear the weight of the original object. It was probably mere chance that it was discovered that the apricorns were best for containing the fighting monsters.

And thus was Pokemon Training born.

An entire society built around the concept of Pokemon Training. Pokemon were _life_. Their abilities could be harnessed to aid everything from farming to law enforcement. 

While humans fanned out and created settlements, most of their highly-technologically-advanced state restored without the 'age of pollution', the majority of the continent remained wild. Settlements were mere blips of civilization surrounded by ancient forest.

But humans are a sadly predictable species. While many basked in the pleasantly ideal world they had developed, there were those who would look at the land and see only PokéYen signs. And the ancient art of genetic engineering had been rediscovered. It was only too obvious what it would ultimately be used to produce…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

So there you go! My take on the history of the Pokemon World, with a bit of help from the ideas of m' friends StellarWind and CurtisWarner. Thanks guys! So anyway, readers—now you know the basic prehistory and some of the early history. If you're wondering about some things or feel that I brought up points and didn't explain them, WELL GOOD!! There's still some things left to be revealed, like the story behind the bunker that ended up not on the main supercontinent. More about that later. And if you're laughing at my scientific names, quit it! I had limited resources! (i.e.: I couldn't find my dinosaur encyclopedia with all the name meanings). Aaanyway, keep reading! Onward~!!


	2. Chapter 1: As To Speak With Gods

Chapter 1: As to Speak with Gods

Blair lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her room was lined with shelves containing books, models, trinkets and plush toys. There were a few potted plants on the window ledge, basking in the morning sun. Photographs, maps and carefully laminated posters covered the walls, the original irritating shade of pink almost totally obscured. The ceiling was covered in a careful re-creation of the night sky using glow-in-the-dark star stickers.

Blair would be going to take her trainer's test in an hour or two. Unlike the majority of kids, she had waited until she was more than fourteen and a half. Blair had chosen to finish elementary (kindergarten to grade nine) school first. She had completed her last test the day before, and today was the school's professional day to get report cards in order before tomorrow, during which report cards would be handed out, and she would be free for the summer. One advantage of this was that she would not start using up her year of Pokémon trainer's leave until September.

Finally wrenching herself out of bed, Blair put on a green tank top and a pair of baggy, faded camouflage cargo shorts.

"Hiya, Neko," she said as she left her room, yawning. She bent and scratched the elderly family Persian behind his ears, who responded by purring loudly.

Blair strolled idly into the kitchen.

"Scaaaared, I bet."

"Shaddap, runt." Blair coughed innocently as her mother Elena glared at her.

She grinned as Koji, her father's Scyther giggled as he continued to prune the hedges outside one kitchen window. Michael scowled at her, and her mother shook her head despairingly. Her expression changed abruptly.

"Good luck on your test, Blair."  
"Thanks, mom." Blair had grabbed a couple of pop-tarts and was now wolfing them down.

"I bet you'll fail."

Blair frowned, and felt the urge to club her little brother over the head, but controlled it. Her brother was pale, sickly-looking and not very tall for his twelve years. Like her, Michael was excellent in school, but his physical strength lacked. Blair had intense green eyes and dark _red_ red hair that grew in spikes in the front. 

Finishing the pop-tarts, Blair sighed, half with annoyance and half with pity. Michael had tried to become a trainer at age ten, like most kids. While he passed the test with flying colors, he just didn't have 'the right stuff' and returned home (crying, as Blair often embellished when telling the story) after a week. He now despised all trainers and Pokémon, which strained his relationship with his parents, both retired trainers whose remaining Pokémon helped out around the house.

"You'd better get going, Blair," her mother said. "You don't want to be late."

"Yeah, I'm going." Blair pulled a hair elastic out of a pocket and tied her long hair back as she walked to the front door. She pulled on a pair of finger-less gloves and headed out the door. She got her bike out of the garage, shooing Amp the Pikachu away from the extension cords. Finally on her way, she rode down the suburban street her house was located on and headed toward the Pokémon Center.

The primary reason Blair had not started as a trainer right away was so that she could study the art of battle, as well as everything up to advanced Pokémon theory. This test would be child's play compared to what she had done before.

Once at the Pokémon Center, she locked up her bike, relieved to see that she wasn't late, judging by the excitedly nervous-looking kids milling around outside.

The majority of aspiring trainers looked about ten, but there were members of almost every age group up to about seventeen milling around, waiting for the course to begin. Oddly, there seemed to be a large group of older kids standing together. She walked over to them, curious; when she got close enough, however, she instantly regretted that decision.

"Well if it isn't _Blair_."

Blair looked at the speaker, appearing totally disinterested. 

"Oh. Hello, Carmen."

"Going to try out be a trainer?"

"Yes, I am, actually." She maintained her aloof composure as the girls around her giggled.

Carmen and Blair had competed in everything since they started going to the same school. They fought for the best marks and the best achievements. Blair's motivation was not only a natural ease when it came to schoolwork, but a desire to shove the embodiment of snobbishness' face in the mud. She wasn't sure about Carmen's quest for excellence, but she could infer that it had something to do with what her parents wanted.

"I'm trying out, too. I took the extra time to really study into it, so now I should be unbeatable!" 

"Indeed?" Blair knew that Carmen's parents had started her on the same advanced theory shortly after Blair had. Of course, Carmen always lied to her cronies so it made her look like the one who thought it up, and poor, tomboyish Blair had simply copied in an attempt to stay close behind Her Greatness.

Thankfully, an intercom announcement started to draw the crowd of kids inside before Blair had to listen to any more mindless banter. She followed, leisurely.

Blair listened mechanically as the speaker droned on about caring for one's Pokémon, battle rules and capture methods. Her pencil and loose-leaf sat unused on her foldout desk surface, while those around her took notes furiously. She glanced around, looking for others who weren't writing. Nearly all of the kids over thirteen, about ten of them, were either napping or drawing. They were either overconfident or had studied beforehand, as she had done.

The course lasted a very boring three hours. Blair blazed through the test, finishing the seventy questions in less than thirty minutes. She aced it, but felt like strangling something as Carmen loudly bragged about her own score.

Shortly after, Blair was quizzed on personal information as her trainer's certificate was programmed into her PokéDex, a mini-database of Pokémon information that served as a 'bible' of sorts for newbies and pros alike. 

Blair moved along to receive her PokéDex as well as choose her starter Pokémon. She watched as kids gave their names and were handed a PokéDex, then given a choice between Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. Finally, it was her turn.

"Name?"

"Blair Iceblink." She frowned as the attendant made an odd face; people were always making jokes about her unusual last name. Her mother had earned it in her youth; her best Pokémon was her Blastoise, whose Ice Beam could freeze a foe almost instantly, hence "Ice Blink". Blair had chosen to go with her mother's last name because it sounded better than her father's did. 

Blair was doubly displeased when the attendant walked into the back without a word to her. She came back and handed Blair a PokéDex and a PokéBall.

"Enjoy," she said, oddly. "Next!"

"But—"

Blair frowned dangerously as the kid behind her was attended to normally, and shoved the two items into a pocket.

Blair walked out of the Center, displeased and concerned that she had perhaps received a lousy Pokémon.

"So what Pokémon did you get, Blair?"

__

Such an annoying voice. "I…I uh, don't know."

Carmen and her sycophantic friends guffawed. Blair longed for an instrument of mass destruction, or at least a wood axe. She noticed that her rival and co. appeared to have been admiring a cross and fidgety-looking Squirtle, who smirked at her.

"My father assured me that I would receive the best Pokémon available, and so I did!" 

"Ah yes, always falling back on mummy and daddy to help you," Blair said, and instantly regretted it. She was _supposed_ to ignore them.

"What was that?" Carmen's face had turned a bit pink, but it showed in her expression that she was triumphant to have finally got a reaction. Her black hair was permed perfectly and she wore a spaghetti-strap light blue sundress and matching sandals.

"You heard what I said." She shook her head and turned to leave.

"I challenge you to a battle, Blair!"

"I don't think so." She kept walking.

"Coward! You're too scared to face me!"

That stung. Blair whirled around to face Carmen. "We will settle this later." She frowned, turned and kept going. 

Blair biked home furiously, annoyed for losing control over herself.

All Carmen does is provoke you, you know that, she told herself. To give into the temptation to counterattack is _weakness_…

Blair came to a stop on her driveway and set her bike down on the front lawn. She sat down on the grass, contemplating what life had in store for her now. Then she remembered she didn't even know what starter Pokémon she had received. She took the red-and-white ball out of her pocket; pressed the switch on the front. It grew to the size of a softball, and she tossed it lightly.

There was a flash of red light as whatever was inside was converted from energy back into matter, and the Pokémon materialized on the grass.

"I'll show you for getting me into this ball! You can't keep me…what? " The Charmander blinked large, bluish-green eyes at her. "Who are you? Why aren't I at the…at the…" He frowned. "I can't remember where I was…but it was bad I think. "

Blair just stared at the Charmander. Less amazing than the fact that she seemed to be able to understand the Pokémon, he seemed to be larger than usual and had an unusual shade of hide—totally black with a blue tail flame.

"So who are you? " He cocked its head to the side. 

Dimly, she knew it was just saying its name over and over, but those sounds actually meant something to her.

"Uh, my name's Blair…what's yours?"

"Wow, you actually understood me! Wild! Well…I don't know. Can you give me one? Make sure it's a good one, though. "

Blair blinked. This was actually real.

"Blair, you're back!" 

Blair turned to see her mother in the doorway. "…Yeah."

"Well put your bike away and tell us how it went!" Elena beamed at her, then went back in the house.

"Who was that? "

"What? Oh, that's my mom. Here, come inside and you can meet my family."

"Okay. "

Blair wheeled her bike into the garage, then came back out and led the Charmander into the house.

"So how did the test go?"

"Great, I aced it. One-hundred percent."

"Great job! You got your PokéDex and starter Pokémon, then—wow."

The Charmander peeked around Blair's leg to look at her mom.

"It's…black." Michael said from the table. Blair glanced at him, and was not surprised to see his face contorted with distaste.

"Yeah, cool huh?"

"I should say so!" Blair's father, Quentin, walked into the room. "Passed your test, eh? Great job, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad."

"Make sure to watch out—thieves might target him…or her?"

"I'm a male. "

"Aww, how cute! He's trying to talk to us," said Mike sarcastically.

"He's a male," said Blair.

"So what are you going to name him?" Quentin grinned.

"Hmm…well…" Blair thought for a few seconds, trying to think of an appropriate name. Every trainer and their grandmother named their Charmander 'Blaze'…Then the image of a great black dragon, blue-white flame blazing appeared in her mind's eye.

"Ancalagon," she said with finality. "Ancalagon the Black."

"Oh, like in the Silmarillion? Greatest of all dragons?" her father said, remembering the book.

"The very same," said Blair, grinning. She looked down at the newly-christened Charmander, who looked pleased.

"I like my name now, " said Ancalagon. "It fits. " He grinned up at her, showing fangs that looked perfectly white against his dark hide. 

"Great, I'm glad you like it."

"Blair? Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, Ancalagon."

"You can…understand him?"

Blair looked around quickly, seeing something like puzzlement in her parents' faces, and loathing in her brother's. 

"Um…yeah. I can."

"That's incredible! All I can hear is 'Char, charmander'."

"Wait, if you can understand him, why can't you understand any of mom's or dad's Pokémon?" asked Mike, sneering.

"Uh…" Blair looked down at Ancalagon, who shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really think about that."

"Maybe this Charmander has increased psychic sensitivity or something," suggested Quentin.

"Yeah, that would make sense," said Blair, nodding.

"So anyway, when will you be starting off?"

Blair smiled, grateful for the change of topic. "Probably day after tomorrow or so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay, the first chapter! What is the significance of Ancalagon's unusual coloring? Blair's lack of choice at the Pokémon Center? The enigma of Blair's ability to talk with one Pokémon but not others? The answers to these questions and more…well, sometime later. LOL Anyway--keep reading, and don't forget to review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Warrior To Warrior

Chapter 2: Warrior to Warrior

Blair did her exercise routine in her backyard while Ancalagon watched. She started with stretches, then a variety of push-ups—normal, one-armed and a few on her knuckles. She did sit-ups next, followed by a few katas of karate and aikido. Finally, she grabbed a lead-weighted practice glaive from where it leaned against the side of the house and engaged in a blurring series of practice formations.

Ancalagon gazed on in fascination. "Wow, you're really good. Will I have to train for battle like that? "

"You don't have to. Pokémon are creatures that are built for fighting, so most things will come naturally to you. I'm really just a second pair of eyes and a strategist."

"If you're not going to fight battles, why do you train? "

"The human body is the only machine that improves with use," Blair said, twirling the practice glaive so it seemed to connect with the heads of five nonexistent attackers. "I must be strong for our trek across the world, to become a Pokémon Master. I will never make my Pokémon do something I am afraid to do myself."

"Even if you're afraid, I'll still fight. " Ancalagon smiled, loyalty shining in his eyes.

"Thank you. I can tell we're going to be great partners." Blair smiled, happy that she had received a cooperative partner at least. "But I must train myself, for there may come a time when I have no Pokémon to settle my disputes for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair biked over to her school to pick up her report card, her Charmander perched on a shoulder, tail flame flaring out behind.

"Now like I said, don't set anything on fire."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm gonna hold my tail in front of me. "

"Good."

Blair stopped and leaned her bike against a tree. The school was being renovated, so the teachers were all on the front lawn, as well as a lot of kids. She set Ancalagon down on the grass, and started walking toward her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Adams. Ancalagon's short legs were pumping wildly to keep up with Blair's long stride and he was glad when Blair halted in front of her teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Adams."

"Blair! Good to see you. I have your report card…right…here!" She produced a brown envelope with the school crest and Blair's name on it.

"Thanks."

"Have a good summer…oh, is this your new Pokémon? I had heard you failed the test…but considering the source…" She laughed, seeing the indignant look on Blair's face. "Don't worry, I never believed a word of what she said. Don't let her get to you; I have a feeling you two are going to be enemies for a long time."

"Thanks for your optimism," Blair said, smiling slightly.

Mrs. Adams laughed. "Have a good summer, Blair."

Blair nodded. "I will."

Blair turned in the direction of her bike, picking up Ancalagon in the same movement.

"Thanks, my legs were getting tired. "

"No problem," Blair answered.

"Blair!"

"Carmen. What do you want?" Blair said, turning to face the girl as she ran up, followed by a number of cronies.

"You said we'd settle it later…now is later."

"Indeed." Blair carefully placed Ancalagon on the ground in front of Carmen's Squirtle, who looked almost winded after trotting after Carmen.

"So this is your Pokémon? How fitting—a freak, just like you!"

"Freak or not, at least I'm not a shallow valley-girl wannabe."

"Say that again," Carmen said with all the threatening aura a teenage girl in very short shorts, a spaghetti-strap top and flip-flop sandals can muster…which isn't much.

"Get your hearing checked. I don't have time for this stupidity."

"I challenge you, Blair! Unless you want to pay me off to avoid a battle…oh, I forgot, you're too poor to do that. Gotta save every penny."

"You want plastic surgery to fix that nose?" Blair snarled.

"There is nothing wrong with my nose."

"There will be."

"Now now, no violence between trainers. That's what Pokémon are for."

"You want me to break his legs? " Ancalagon muttered, hissing at the Squirtle who was guffawing along with Carmen's other followers.

"Not yet."

"Who are you talking to?" Carmen asked.

"My demons. Let's battle." Blair knew she should be ignoring her rival, especially since she held the type advantage, but her fighting blood was up, and her honor needed to be defended here.

"Great!" Carmen giggled, triumphant. "Tsunami, let's go!"

Blair simply nodded to Ancalagon, who grinned.

"Tsunami, Bubble!"

"Get under it and Ember the feet!"

Ancalagon threw himself flat, a couple of bubbles grazing his head, and spun around rapidly, flinging fire at the turtle Pokémon's feet. Tsunami retreated into his shell to escape the flame.

"Ancalagon, flame into the sh—"

"WHAT is going on here!?"

"Ah, Mr. Vitello." Blair turned to the burly Phys. Ed. Teacher. "Well, you see—"

"She insulted my family! I was just minding my own business when she walked up—"

"You filthy liar! I ought to—"

"That's enough! No battling on school property! Get out and go home! It's summer holidays for crying out loud! Don't hang around here and torment me—"

Blair knew it was foolish to argue with the irritable teacher. She glanced over at Ancalagon, who was perched atop Tsunami's shell, trying to tear it open.

"C'mon, Ancalagon. We'll whip 'em another day."

Ancalagon jumped off the Squirtle's shell. "Don't worry, I'm going to eat you later, " he called to the withdrawn turtle.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The stars shone down in a midnight blue sky, each point of light winking mischievously in the cloudless night.

Blair sat with her legs drawn up to her chest, arms around them, chin resting thoughtfully on her knees. She stared at the horizon, watching the veil of starlight twirl slowly overhead.

Her backpack was stuffed with all her gear—sleeping bag, tarp, camping stove, food, a couple extra pairs of clothes and a laptop computer in a waterproof case on which she could run a map program that would ensure that she'd never be lost, as well as numerous other things. Extra PokéBalls and healing items and the like that could be tagged with Item Ball sensors were stashed inside Item Balls—lemon yellow miniature PokéBalls that could hold up to ninety-nine of the same item. 

Ancalagon was snoozing inside after a meal of an incredible amount of meat. Luckily, she wouldn't have to feed him that much every day—just small portions once a day until he figured out how to hunt for himself. That wouldn't be until he was a Charizard, though…Charmeleon maybe, if he was fast on his feet.

Blair had always dreamed of being a Pokémon trainer—traveling the world, discovering new Pokémon, fighting in tournaments…who didn't? But with Blair, it was nothing sort of an obsession. Something nagged at her constantly, especially since she had waited an extra four years to become a trainer. Her grandmother, who had been a career Pokémon trainer and one of the best of the old days, always said that Blair had been born for nothing less than the trainer glory. She always said of Blair "that girl's got air and fire and chaos in her soul and nothing short of the right stuff to make it into the league."

Blair's grandmother was the one who taught her how to wield the glaive—it was a staff about five feet long with eighteen inches of steel blade on one end. You'd find the odd trainer who carried around a katana, a number of knives or a bow…out in the wilderness you'd never know what you'd find, and it was important to be prepared. Many activists thought that ten was much too young to begin tromping about the countryside looking for monsters to tame and befriend, but for those who could stand up to the rigors of that sort of life, it was one of the better things to happen to them. 

Blair was confident about her abilities, although she felt a bit uncomfortable when they showed she was a lot different than most kids—superior, even, in many ways. Her knowledge of battle theory was vast, but she hadn't actually put it into much practice. She was great on the simulators, but the battle games were too dependent on rules and statistics to give a real picture of what the battle was like.

She knew that she was strong physically and mentally. Her parents had heard all the horror stories over the years, and although it may have been simpler to just forbid Blair from going on the journey, they knew that it would never happen. So instead, they started her on a training regimen designed to take advantage of her natural physical abilities—martial arts, swimming, simple weapons and loads of exercises, especially ones to strengthen the arms and shoulders. Seven years later, she was warlike, fit and ready for anything.

The only thing that would suffer from her year or more away from school was, of course, her schoolwork. But if she returned from the trainer's leave wanting to pursue a more normal lifestyle, it wouldn't be especially hard to catch up.

But now, gazing at the vastness of the night sky, her parents' and late grandmother's encouragement and support behind her, Blair was struck by doubt and wondered what the future had in store for her.

The last small, timid part of her wanted to run and hide, hide somewhere safe. This quest was fraught with danger, and wouldn't it be best if she just stayed home?

Blair grinned to herself. Not likely.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ancient Forests

Chapter 3: The Ancient Forests

The first rays of dawn peeked over the hills to the east, scorching the dew from the grass. A thick mist had enshrouded the town during the night, coiling around buildings and leaving condensation in its wake. As the soft fingers of dawn peeked over the trees and touched the concrete of the town, the mist was burnt away and cleared. Birds rose in song, heralding the new day. Night creatures scurried into their holes as the stars faded into the rose-pink glow. Thin wisps of gray cloud banded the horizon. 

Sienna Town slept, oblivious to the life going on around them…except for one house.

Blair shivered as she stepped outside the home of her fifteen years, wearing her characteristic shadow-camouflage cargo pants, black tank top, hiking boots and heavy dark leather gloves. She shivered not just from the chill, but also a nervous feeling she couldn't shake.

Her parents and brother joined her. 

"So…this is it," her mother said. "I'll miss you always! Come back whenever you can, and write often."

"I will, mom," Blair promised.

"Make us proud, kiddo."

Blair nodded to her father.

She turned to Mike, almost expecting him to be, well, brotherly.

Mike yawned widely. "See you…let's see…next week." He turned on his heel and stomped back inside, evidently furious that he had been made to wake up early just to say goodbye to his older sister.

Blair sighed. Yup. _Almost_.

Elena sighed in turn. "Don't worry…you'll always have a home here."

Blair smiled and quickly hugged her mother, and shook hands with her father. She hoisted her hefty pack onto her shoulders and adjusted the straps, then picked up her glaive. Unlike the practice weapon, this one was much lighter and the blade on the end was fully sharpened. The staff was made of a rare wood, varnished so it was rock-hard but still balanced and the right weight. It had been her grandmother's before her, who had been nearly as tall as Blair in her prime, so it was a well-matched weapon for her. Blair was unusually tall for a girl, just short of six feet. 

She trotted down the steps and halted at the end of the walkway to wave goodbye to her parents, who waved back. 

"I'll…I'll miss you!" she called back, before setting off down the street toward the edge of town and adventure.

Blair checked her watch. 5:58 AM. She yawned, feeling tired but her brain already wide awake and thinking about where she should be going. She had always played in the forested areas outside town when she was younger, and she knew which trails went where.

Sienna Town was practically built in a clearing in the forest. When the buildings ended, the forest began. This was true of many cities; they were simply hot spots of civilization while around them wildness thrived. 

While it was possible to keep tabs on more serious crimes—assault, murder etc.—with the help of psychic Pokémon, theft, extortion and bullying of lone trainers by gangs in the wilderness was hard to police and deteriorated almost to a medieval level. Highwaymen and bandits became a problem on the well-used roads, and you had to watch out for everything from guns to bows to shurikens to big sticks and rocks. Luckily, the majority of bandits used Pokémon, stayed on the main roads and could be easily handled by any inept ten-year-old.

Blair gave her glaive a twirl, slicing the tops off a few flowers. This shouldn't be _too_ hard. She reached down and touched Ancalagon's PokéBall, clipped to the black trainer's belt slung loosely about her hips rather than threaded though the belt loops on her pants. She considered letting him out, as it would be nice to have someone to talk to, but remembered the inherent danger that came out of mixing forest with open flame. Having him hold his tail out in front of him wouldn't be any good either, as the trail she was going to start was narrow and the plants were at a convenient tail-height. Blair sighed resignedly, and noticed she'd come to the right trail to lead her to Viridian City.

Blair started down the trail, quickly leaving the waking town behind. This area of forest was newer, the trees replanted after being cut down some years ago. Her glaive she used as a walking stick, being too long to strap across her shoulders. Birdsong and the hum of insects made for a pleasant atmosphere in the brightly-lit young forest. Thin poplars interspersed with short pines and ground plants abounded. Now and then she gave the glaive a twirl, taking a leaf or a flower from a nearby plant.

An hour or two into her walk, the cheerful younger forest gave way to the untouched older forest. It was dimmer here, and the trees were primarily pines, covering the ground in layers and layers of dead pine needles. Here and there an ancient oak or poplar held sway, or a rock outcropping provided a clearing. 

Blair checked her compass, connected to a length of cord that she had looped about her neck. She would have to take a northwesterly course in order to get to Viridian City…good, this trail was right. _Gods, but this pack is starting to feel heavy,_ she thought, pulling the straps on the backpack tighter. She checked her watch again. 8:03 AM. It was still early, but it was already getting warm. 

As she kept hiking, Blair fancied she could hear slight whisperings in the trees. At first she dismissed it was the leaves rustling, but as she went on, she was positive she heard snatches of conversations, barely audible. She gripped her glaive tighter and stopped, holding her breath and listening intently. Aside from the wind in the trees and the odd chitter of animal noise, there was nothing.

"I must be insane or something…better get going before I start talking to myself," she muttered, starting off again.

~*~*~*~

Blair walked the rest of the day, only stopping for a quick lunch and then dinner. By the time she stopped to set up camp in a hollow at the top of a rocky outcropping, she was weary and ready for sleep. She stretched the tarp across two boulders and held the ends down with some weighty rocks, forming a sort of tent. The floor of the hollow was stony dirt, no plants. She set about preparing a fire, gathering paper-dry kindling and sticks of various sizes. She was about to strike some sparks off a piece of flint she had with her with a knife when she realized she had a much more efficient fire-starter.

Blair gave Ancalagon's PokéBall a light toss, releasing the black Charmander, who stretched with a slight yawn.

"It's boring inside a PokéBall…you lose all track of time. I'm wide-awake, and look, it's almost time for you to sleep! "

Blair laughed. "Well, you'll have to do the night watch then. Can you light the fire for me?"

"Sure! It's what I do best. "

Ancalagon touched his tail flame to the ball of kindling and set it alight. Blair hurriedly put on larger pieces of wood, and soon had a cheerful blaze going.

"There, that's better. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am! "

"Alrighty."

Blair got out a serving-size bag of CharChow, a couple apples and a rice ball. Even though she had had dinner already, her perpetual appetite demanded satiation. Ancalagon rapidly wolfed down the kibble-like Pokémon food, while Blair munched the rice ball and waited for the fire to burn down to the embers. The pine softwood burned rapidly, and Blair wrapped the apples in leaves, leaving them to roast on the glowing coals.

"So, can you remember anything about where you came from?"

Ancalagon stared into the embers, the glowing reflected in his eyes. "Well, I can't really remember sights…just feelings. Of being cold, and scared, and alone. When I think about it…I get the feeling I'm not supposed to remember. "

Blair sat with her chin in her hand, digesting this information. As she understood it, the Pokémon given to first-time trainers weren't wild-bred or wild-caught, so they'd be easier to handle. The environment provided by Pokémon breeders was supposed to be the exact opposite of what Ancalagon had described…well, he certainly wasn't an ordinary Charmander.

"Well, there's no point in getting worked up about it…you're with me now."

Ancalagon smiled, blue-green eyes bright. "Yeah! "

Blair smiled back. "Here, the apples should be ready now." She took out her knife and speared one on the end. "D'you want one?"

"Sure, I'd like to try it. "

"You should be able to just pick it up," Blair said, peeling the leaves off her apple. 

Ancalagon leaned forward and picked up the wrapped apple, not showing any discomfort. Blair already knew that the skin of Charmander and its evolutions was not sensitive to heat at all, but it was always neat to see Pokémon demonstrating their unusual abilities.

The two finished their dessert, then Blair, who didn't want to go through the trouble of unstuffing a sleeping bag, just unrolled her air mattress and let it inflate itself. When that was done, she got out a blanket and lay down on the mattress, under the tarp, using her sleeping bag in its 'stuff sack' as a pillow.

"Now, you just sit here and wake me up if you're sure you see anybody," she told Ancalagon, as she removed her hiking boots.

"Alright, I will, " he answered, curling up against the opposite rock face.

"Rightoh. G'night." Blair lay down, glaive close to hand, and it wasn't long before she slept.

~*~*~*~

Blair opened her eyes in response to a fluttering touch on her face. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and she saw a number of turnips with legs gathered under her tarp in the light of Ancalagon's tail flame.

"Nng. Oddish," she muttered tiredly, checking her watch to see it was one in the morning. The Oddish seemed to gasp and huddle closer together.

"Eh, relax. You're lucky I'm too damn tired," Blair said, turning onto her back. Oddly enough, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the grass Pokémon spread out again.

As she tried to get back to sleep, she found that if she let her mind go nearly blank, the Oddish's whispers seemed to sound more like speech she could understand. But sleep was more important at this point, and the mystery of Pokémon speech would have to be solved later.

~*~*~*~*~

Kind of a short chapter today, sorry. The next one's longer. But anyway—Blair's off into the wilderness now! What perils await us in the ancient forests? Find out next time…maybe. LOL The first gym battle is coming up soon…if I have time to write. School's a houndour goddess. LOL Oh yeah—big thanks to everybody who's reviewed! I feel loved! *dances* *passes out cookies* LOL ^_~


	5. Chapter 4: Darkness Falls

Chapter 4: Darkness Falls

Blair awoke, the sun shining onto her face. Her first impulse was to turn away from the light and go back to sleep, but she remembered where she was and what she was doing. Groaning, she sat up.

The only sign of the gathering of Oddish the previous night was a number of small, round footprints in the dirt under the tarp. She looked over at Ancalagon, slumbering quietly, and chuckled. She decided not to wake him just yet. She checked her watch—5:39 AM. Yawning widely, she located her shoes and put them on, almost nodding off to sleep again as she tied the laces.

After that, she worked quickly and repacked her blanket, (deflated) air mattress, and tarp. Ancalagon had come awake by this time and was given the task of burying the burnt-out coals of the fire.

"Gotta leave this spot as we found it," Blair explained.

Her campsite returned to its original state, Blair took out a few rice balls and wolfed them down along with a few swigs from her water bottle.

Ancalagon looked at her beseechingly. "I'm hunnngryy, too. "

"Only once a day. That CharChow has enough nutrients in it to keep you going that long."

"Awww. "

"Did you see those Oddish last night?"

"Yeah, but I didn't let them know I was awake, 'cause I knew you'd want to catch one. "

"Thanks, I didn't catch one, though. Too sleepy."

"Eh, doesn't matter. "

"Yeah, Oddish are pretty common."

"How far have we gone? "

"Hmm, a ways, I'd say…maybe seventy K or so."

"How far is it to wherever we're going? "

"We should make it to Viridian City today."

"Do I have to go in the PokéBall? "

"Yeah, even though there aren't too many ground plants, I think you'd probably get even more tired, and I'd get tired carrying you."

"That's okay. It feels like I know what's going on sometimes when I'm in there. "

"That's good, then. Hopefully I'll see a Pokémon I want so you can finally fight something properly."

"Yay! "

"Return." Blair held up the PokéBall, and the Charmander was converted to energy and sucked in. She put the ball back on the trainer's belt.

Blair stood up and stretched, wincing as she noticed some soreness in her legs.

"Hm, must be a bit out of practice. No matter." Blair had done long marches carrying a lot of weight before, but not so more recently so she could study for her end-of-the-year finals.

Blair strapped on her pack again, pulling the buckles tight. She then grabbed her glaive from where it rested against a rock. Checking her compass, she reaffirmed the direction she should be taking and headed for Viridian.

~*~*~*~

A few hours into her continued march, Blair had seen a couple Pidgeys, but they didn't interest her, so she let Ancalagon defeat them and get some battle experience. She preferred Spearows and their evolution, Fearow, but there strangely didn't seem to be any around. Worst of all, she was hearing that whispering again, although she could almost make out what was being said now.

Irritably, she nicked the point off a leaf of a plant growing low to the ground, and almost jumped when she heard something wail.

"Ooooooooooorrrrr!"

Blair looked around, startled, then bent down to inspect the wailing plant. Taking the bunch of leaves in one hand, she tugged sharply to reveal an Oddish, wailing even louder now that it wasn't burrowed in the ground

"Shh, it's okay, it's just one of your leaves, I'm sure it'll grow right back," said Blair, holding the Oddish in both hands, her glaive set down beside her. "See, it's just the point, you're all right," she took the damaged leaf in one hand and examined it. Just the tip had been cleanly taken off, and there was some sticky stuff welling. Blair looked at her glaive, and the point was still stuck to it. She removed the severed leaf point and set it against where it had been chopped off, and was surprised to see the sap well around it suddenly and hold it in place.

The Oddish had stopped wailing now, and was making a noise that sounded kind of like sniffling.

Blair sighed. "I'm sorry. Here, see, I fixed it."

The Oddish looked at her with suspicion in its beady eyes, but as it bent the leaf close to its face, it saw the leaf _had_ been fixed.

Blair set the turnip-like Pokémon down on the loamy ground. "There, now run along."

The Oddish looked at her for a moment longer, before seeming to bow. "Thank you. " It trotted over to where it had been buried before and hid itself up to its leaves again.

Blair frowned. That was odd, she had heard it mutter "Or, ordish" but she had also heard it say "Thank you". She shook her head. Bizarre…maybe it was easy to hear Ancalagon because he was special in some way, but with regular Pokémon she was only learning…? Bah. Who cared, anyway? Blair started walking again, hoping to see some Spearow.

~*~*~*~

The ceiling of leaves created a sun-dappled pattern on the loamy path. A brook ran parallel to this part of the trail, trees anchored to the bank by masses of roots dipping gnarled branches into the water. Birdsong, insect hums and the whispering, ceaseless whispering filled the air. 

Blair bent to splash water over a sweaty face, peer into the stream, and make an easy target. Someone had been clumsily stalking her for the last half an hour, and she wanted to get on with it and find out who it was.

She crouched at the edge of the stream, glaive held upright and loosely. She heard several twigs snap and a shadow fell over her before she whirled around rapidly, glaive-point millimeters away from the stalker's throat.

He was a youngish guy, probably around nineteen or so. Blue-dyed hair stuck out at odd angles all over the skull, very frightened-looking hazel eyes. He wore, Blair was not pleased to see, a black uniform with a large red R on the front.

"Hands on your head, I'm asking the questions, make a false move and I'll flick your trachea onto the ground," Blair said matter-of-factly, releasing Ancalagon at the same time.

"Uh, listen kid," the Rocket began, trying to sound intimidating but not being very successful.

"Shut up. Why were you following me and how many are there of you?"

"I won't tell y"—the glaive point pressed into his throat—"okay okay I was supposed to track you and make sure that you get into Viridian then me and my partner would steal your Pokémon oh God please don't kill me," the Rocket said quickly, not pausing for fear that his end would come a lot sooner if it sounded like he was withholding information.

"He is _such_ a coward, " commented Ancalagon.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Are you talking to your Poké—OOF!" the Rocket grunted as the glaive staff thudded into his head. He dropped like a stone, knocked out.

Blair snorted in disgust, turning the unconscious Rocket onto his back.

"Shouldn't we kill him? "

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, but they have laws against that sort of thing unless it's in self-defense."

"Eh, spoilsports. "

"Definitely. Anyway, let's get into town before this idiot's partner shows up. There's too much leafy growth, though, otherwise I'd let you walk with me."

"Ah, no problem, " Ancalagon commented before being sucked into his PokéBall.

Blair looked around, thinking she heard voices. Realizing it was the whispering becoming clearer, she shook her head worriedly.

~*~*~*~

Viridian City.

Largest of the western Kanto cities, and also home to the Indigo League's most powerful gym. It was one of the rare settlements actually deserving of the title "City". Blair had come here a couple times with her family, but the noise, pollution and impatience always surprised her. Tall skyscrapers clustered at the center, surrounded by a series of residential areas, spiraling outward like the growth in a snail's shell.

Blair walked around, trying to find the Pokémon Center. All around her street stalls and souvenir shops pawned off loads of cheap Pokémon merchandise. Hover-vehicles zoomed along the street, anti-grav boosters humming blue. She wondered how long it would've taken her to come here if she had hitched a ride…an hour, two hours maybe? _Wouldn't've seen any Pokémon then_, she reminded herself.

Blair looked around, wondering why people were making an effort to stay out of her way. She noticed a couple on the corner looking worriedly at her glaive. Fighting the urge to laugh, she spotted the Pokémon Center.

Blair and Ancalagon sat in the Pokémon Center, wolfing down rice with teriyaki beef and CharChow respectively. Blair felt a lot better now that she was able to take off her heavy backpack.

The majority of Pokémon Centers were government-run institutions where trainers can have their Pokémon healed and fed (although trainers had to pay for rooms to stay in and for food). They also provided a gathering place for trainers.

"Mm mm mmm, " muttered Ancalagon as he chewed the meaty Pokémon Food.

"Good you like it," commented Blair.

"Yeah, my trainer always tells me that I can only have one serving a day, but then she's sitting there always eating in front of me. "

"Oh shaddap," answered Blair, her face a picture of mock indignity. "If I had a nutrition-packed food like that, I'd only have one serving a day too."

"Suuuuuuurrrre. "

"BLAIR!"

"Dammit."

"Are you _talking_ to your Pokémon!?"

Blair turned around to see Carmen standing behind her, looking odd in beige knee-length shorts, a light blue shirt and a beige jacket thing over that, black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Blair immediately bristled. "What if I am?"

"I'd say you were insane! _Everybody_ knows that Pokémon can't talk. They're just dumb beasts!" Blair normally would have just shrugged, infuriating Carmen with a lack of response. But that statement struck a nerve. She leaped to her feet, only a sofa back separating them

"Well go tell this scholar 'everybody' that they're a moron! Pokémon are intelligent creatures—they think, feel emotions, and have memories. They are _not_ animals, and if you think so, then you aren't fit to be in charge of a guppy barrel so much as"—she checked how may PokéBalls Carmen had—"_four_ intelligent creatures!"

Blair looked at Carmen, trying to see how she had taken this. When she was speaking she looked a bit shocked, but now, she had the self-possessed air of total assurance with one's own beliefs. Blair had seen it only once before, in the face of the son of a pair of right-wing extremists who was trying to convince her that Pokémon were all demons in animal form and it was up to the good Christians of the world to purge them. Plus he said that women were inferior because the bible said so (or something, she wasn't totally coherent at that point). So, she was forced to catch him in a headlock and punch him in the gut a couple times before all six of his friends and a teacher managed to wrench the squealing twelve-year-old out of her grasp. It was one of the few times that emotion had got the better of Blair's usual incorrigible, bored exterior.

"Jealous, Blair? How many Pokémon do you have?"

"I have one, you little—"

"There. You _are_ jealous, and you're spouting some sort of hippie crap about Pokémon being intelligent! Soon you'll be telling me they have _souls_!" she tittered irritatingly, at what she considered an outrageous concept.

"Pokémon can remember specific commands and attacks."

"So? Dogs can, too."

There were few things that annoyed Blair more than someone who refused to see the truth, no matter how much it stared them in the face.

"Carmen—just—shut—up!"

"You're just mad because I'm right!" Carmen taunted, triumphant.

Blair squeezed her fists tight, her nails pressing into her palms—if she hadn't been wearing her leather gloves, she probably would've drawn blood. While most of her had been seized by a merciless anger, a small part wondered where her self-control had gone.

Luckily for her, Carmen saw that Blair looked about ready to tear someone's throat out with her bare hands.

"Talk to you later, Blair!" she said haughtily, but with a touch of worry in her voice. She walked away quickly, glancing back once or twice to make sure Blair hadn't decided to come after her.

Blair sat down slowly, mastering her rage.

"That was incredible. "

"What?"

"That you were able to control yourself! I would've jumped on her and torn out her eyes and then ripped open her rib cage and—"

Blair laughed, and gave Ancalagon a friendly push on his shoulder. "Bloodthirsty! I see we have more in common."

"She'd deserve it too. Pokémon dumb as animals? Ludicrous! " He went back to eating chunks of Pokémon Food with mock dignity. Blair laughed, going back to her own food.

Blair spent the night and the next day in Viridian City, seeing the sites and investigating the Gym.

"No good, it's a Level Eight Gym." Gyms in the Indigo League were ranked on their difficulty. Level One was the easiest and Level Eight most difficult. There was a First-Level Gym in the next town, Pewter City.

"Good, that's where I'm headed."

Blair bought a few more PokéBalls and a couple potions from the Viridian PokéMart. She had looked wistfully upon the blue and red Super Balls and the black and yellow Hyper Balls, but she couldn't afford them yet. She would have to fight a few trainers to get some cash.

Blair had dropped off her purchases in her room at the Pokémon Center, and she was exploring the town with Ancalagon in tow.

"Hey!"

Blair turned to see a youngish kid, probably ten or eleven years old, running up to her.

"Wanna' have a battle?"

"Sure. One-on-one sound good?"

"Yeah! Go, Beedrill!"

Blair quickly appraised the oversized bee-like Pokémon. It looked newly evolved, judging by the fact that it was smaller than the average length she remembered.

"Okay, go Ancalagon."

"Use Twineedle!"

"Dodge it and Ember!" Blair was pleased to see her black Charmander flip away and in the same movement, scatter flame on the insect Pokémon.

"You can defeat him, Beedrill! Use Poison Sting!"

The Beedrill cast a number of bluish spikes at Ancalagon, who attempted to dodge, but caught a few in one leg.

"Give it an Emb—" Blair trailed off, seeing Ancalagon leap at the bee Pokémon and exhale a burst of flame in its face. Beedrill thudded to the ground, twitching and making a few clicking noises.

"Return, Beedrill!" the kid said, with a touch of dismay. The Beedrill was hit by a beam of red light and sucked back into its PokéBall.

Blair picked up Ancalagon, who was panting after the hard battle.

"Wow, you're really good!"

"Thanks." Blair answered.

He handed Blair a few bills, which she stuffed into a pocket.

"See you again, maybe! I won't lose next time!" the kid said, running off.

"We'll see about that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now I did promise perils unknown…but Blair handled the Rocket pretty well, doncha think? Oh well…I expect he'll turn up again, but more prepared next time. Anyway, only a bit longer until the first gym battle! Huzzah! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5: Team Rocket

Chapter 5: Team Rocket

The next morning found Blair hiking amid the clamor of birdsong, glaive in hand. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon, casting long shadows and giving off a yellow glow. As the hours passed, she noticed that the forest was changing slightly—going from the lush, massive environment to a drier one. The trees were the thin rat-tail pines, tightly packed together with a carpet of springy moss blanketing the ground. Blair had jumped in surprise a couple times from loud creaks from fallen trees, propped up against their neighbors. Once she came to a group of trees that had all fallen at once, roots locked in a deathgrip. A large square of ground had been pulled up with them, insects scurrying about with small rodents eating them—she had scared away a few Rattatas as well as mice, some of the non-Pokémon that simply 'moved over' when the Pokémon came into the picture.

When Blair stopped for lunch in a clearing made by a recent fire, she also extracted her laptop computer and GPS module. She checked the batteries of both devices, and decided to work quickly so she wouldn't waste them. She started the GPS module first, a lightweight yellow and black piece of equipment. Although she had to wave it and run around the clearing to get it to pick up the satellites, she soon had her coordinate position. She entered that into her laptop, which brought up a map based on that location.

According to the map program, she was about a day's travel away from Pewter City. She was currently in a belt of trees that ran off the Moon Mountain range. She would be back into the thick, ancient forest in a couple of hours and to Pewter City probably by the next day if she held her current course—due North.

It was getting toward late afternoon and back into the old forest when Blair halted for a short rest. Gulping some water, she reflected on the lack of the strange whispering speech these last few hours. She received an explanation as a black transport hummed overhead and rumbled off into the distance. She wondered what it had been doing so far out in the wilderness. Most of the time, you only saw anti-grav vehicles in the cities or on the highways.

Her attention was quickly drawn away from the departing craft when a flock of Spearow, probably frightened by the transport, rose squawking and wheeled above Blair. As she reacted reflexively to the bird Pokémon, she noticed that she couldn't understand the Spearow—probably because they were all screeching at once.

"Go, Ancalagon!"

The sight of the Charmander caused some of them to retreat, knowing the destructive power of the flames on their home, but the more brave or reckless ones stayed. But just as she was about to tell Ancalagon which bird to flame, they screeched and wheeled away. A huge Fearow crested the trees and dove down at both Blair and Ancalagon. 

Diving out of the way, she ordered, "Ember!"

The Charmander had ducked, the bird passing over him by inches; now he leaped to his feet and launched a puff of flame at the Fearow, burning the feathers on its back.

With an angry squawk, it wheeled and dove again, beak poised.

"Give it another Ember!"

Instead of whirling and flicking fire from his tail flame, Ancalagon exhaled a Flamethrower-like burst at the bird Pokémon seconds before it was upon him. Even so, the scorched bird kept going and scratched the Charmander with its talons before flopping onto the ground.

Ancalagon saw the blood welling on his belly where he had been scratched, but turned his attention back to the Fearow, who looked as if it was about to make a retreat.

"Oh no you don't! " he growled.

"Leap on it and scratch!" Blair said, an empty PokéBall in hand. Ancalagon snarled and complied, smacking the Fearow's elongated head with a clawed hand. Blair took the opportunity to throw the PokéBall—the bird was converted to energy and sucked in. It wriggled slightly a couple times, but then was still.

"Yeah! We caught a Pokémon!" said Blair happily. "Great work, An!"

The Charmander smiled a bit weakly. "Thanks. "

"Oh…you're hurt. I think you can just breathe fire on it and it should scab."

"Oh…alright. " The black Charmander did so and found that it did stop bleeding. "Hey, it worked! Thanks. "

Blair smiled. "No problem," she answered as she retrieved the PokéBall. "I owe it to you of course—you're really focused on the battle, I noticed. That's excellent."

Ancalagon grinned. "Thanks! I try. " 

~*~*~*~

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, Blair was setting up camp for the night. Having eaten as well as set up her tarp and sleeping bag, she decided it was a good time to meet her new Pokémon.

"Go, Fearow!" she said, tossing the PokéBall.

The bird Pokémon appeared, and fluttered over to perch on a rock. It stared at Blair with a bight eye and a proud, raised head.

"_Yagga_! I am shamed, letting myself be enslaved by an earthcrawler. _Kchak_! "

"I sympathize."

"_Kryeh_! Does it understand me? "

"I do." Blair smiled slightly. She was getting better at understanding the speech.

" _Feer!_ How interesting. I am called Pherun. "

"Nice to meet you, Pherun. I'm Blair. Would you care to accompany me on my journey?"

"I shall, as I have no choice. My flock will disown me, once they learn I have been captured. _Pheer_…You must give me a new name; I am no longer Pherun of the Crescent Wing. "

Blair gazed at the brown, eagle-like Pokémon, her head proudly raised and surmounted by a red crest. Her eyes were hard and golden, and large talons gripped her perch.

"Then I name you…Garuda."

"_Kchak_! It is a good name. "

"I'm glad you like—" Blair broke off suddenly and stood up. She could hear the cries of some animal, as well as human voices. A few seconds later, a brown and white shape burst into the clearing, followed by three humans.

"Ooooeee!" the Pokémon cried. Garuda snatched it up in her talons—it was an Eevee.

"Ben, you retard!"

Blair fixed her attention on the humans. Two were clad in the black uniform of Team Rocket; the distinctive red R emblazoned across their chests. One was the Rocket she had seen before, and the other was a woman with lavender hair pulled back into a ponytail. The third was in plain black clothes…she didn't get a good look at him before he turned and ran back out of the clearing.

"Dude, Lily, it wasn't my fault!"

Blair turned back to the two Rockets, who seemed to be bickering.

"Fuck that, I don't care whose fault it was! In any case, we've got to get that Eevee back!"

"C'mon Lily, I told you about this chick—she's crazy! She was going to gut me with that spear of hers!"

"And I told _you_, Ben, that she was just bluffing! I mean, come on, what's a fifteen-year-old going to do? I'd bet she probably got the spear from her dad and doesn't know how to use it."

"Want to try that bet?" said Blair, now holding the Eevee in one hand. "Hide," she whispered to it, before setting it on the ground. It wasted no time in running under the tarp.

The female Rocket, Lily, laughed. "Listen kid, you've got courage…but that's not enough. So hand over the Eevee."

"I don't think so," answered Blair, giving her glaive an aggressive twirl.

"Alright then, we'll have to do this the hard way…Go Raticate!"

"Err, go Bellsprout," said Ben uncertainly.

"Two-on-two eh? I can deal with that…go Ancalagon and Garuda!"

"Wait, you're only supposed to use one Pokémon—OW!" exclaimed Ben as Lily smacked him upside the head.

"Ben…just shut up, okay? Obviously we're dealing with someone who isn't an idiot, unlike _you_ and a lot of other trainers. Raticate, use Hyper Fang on the Fearow!"

"Er, Bellsprout! Use Vine Whip!"

"Peck it, Garuda! Ember, Ani!" Blair said quickly, as the enemy Pokémon sprang to attack.

Ancalagon twirled and shot a sheet of flame at the Bellsprout, who was quickly overcome by the heat. It launched a half-hearted Vine Whip at Ancalagon, who grabbed the vines and swung the pitcher plant Pokémon into its trainer.

"I swear, Ben, you're useless!"

The Raticate had got a few good hits on Blair's Fearow, who was looking tired. Blair took advantage of Lily's inattention and commanded Ancalagon to join in against the Raticate.

"Use your Wing Attack, Garuda! Ember for you, Ani!"

Lily's Raticate was more experienced than either of Blair's Pokémon, but it was taken by surprise by the dual onslaught.

"Gah! I'm surrounded by idiots!" raged Lily, who recalled the near-unconscious rat-like Pokémon.

"Bellsprout, are you alright? Hey!" Ben said, as Lily grabbed his arm.

"Let's _go_, idiot! She's got us this time…but just wait! We'll be back!"

Blair waited until the sound of their retreat through the underbrush receded into silence.

"Yeah! Great job you two!" Blair said, with uncharacteristic happiness. Ancalagon laughed joyously while Garuda screeched and flew upward in a series of victory spirals.

"Now, let's see about our Eevee friend…provided he hasn't bolted, that is," Blair said, turning toward the tarp. She found the fox-like Pokémon hidden under her backpack.

"So what's up, little one?" she asked the shivering Eevee.

"Thanks for helping me…those people…they wanted to hurt me…"

"Oh really? Why don't you tell us about it?"

"I can't really remember anything clearly…I remember you picking me up, but…before that it's all dark…and cold…" the Eevee made a small mewling sound, and Blair decided it was best to leave it alone for now.

"Hmm…well, these're my friends, Garuda and Ancalagon." She gestured to the Fearow and Charmander, who nodded and waved, respectively. 

When the Eevee made no response, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

The fox Pokémon perked up immediately. "Yeah!"

Blair laughed, then looked for a serving of PokéChow.

~*~*~*~

Pewter City was founded on the very edge of the Moon Mountain range. Odd spires of grayish rock jutted from the earth around the town as well as within it. Watching over all, to the east, was Mt. Moon itself. It was said to have been one of the largest peaks in the world at one time—but it had been hit by a large meteorite. Now it was a massive crater, windswept and desolate. There were stories of strange rocks to be found there that induced evolution in some Pokémon: loosely called 'Moon Stones', they were said to be bluish-green in color, with an odd luster. 

Pewter was a quiet town; it seemed to have a general stone-colored hue to it, which made it a fitting location for the Indigo League's rock element gym. That element, however, was a problem for Blair; she didn't have any Pokémon that had an advantage against rock; in fact, Ancalagon, Garuda and Eevee were all at a disadvantage attack-wise. If she had a grass or water Pokémon the fight would be very short-lived…but she didn't particularly fancy turning back into the forests and searching for an Oddish, not when she hadn't even given it a try with her present Pokémon.

After stopping in at the Pokémon Center for some food and a rest, Blair and her Pokémon went to go find a trainer to battle. The streets of Pewter were largely empty; there was the occasional delivery van or truck, but it was mostly trainers and bored tourists walking or bicycling. Pewter was definitely more 'backwoodsy' than Viridian; people didn't look twice at her unusual appearance and weapon. They got this sort of thing all the time, really. Blair saw a couple of older trainers carrying longbows and quivers of arrows, as well as more than a few with weatherstained cloaks.

She looked in the windows of a few shops, but it was mostly crappy Pokémon merchandise. Stuffed Pikachu and Clefairy, hats, t-shirts, cheap games…and the like. Crooked shopkeepers advertising maps to find the habitats of super-rare Pokémon and pirated PokéDexes.

Luckily, she didn't have to search for long; she was soon approached by a trainer. Blair saw her coming out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi! Wanna battle?"

Blair quickly appraised this trainer. She would have looked short in comparison to herself even if Blair were of average height; she was wearing a sky-blue hoodie, tight denim capris and flip-flop sandals. She looked rather out-of-place in the rougher town.

"Sure," Blair responded, wondering why this girly trainer was challenging her. Blair would've thought there would've been other trainers that didn't look as tough as she did. It must've been the lower number of PokéBalls on her belt.

"How about two-on-two?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay! I choose…Blaze!" the trainer said, brightly to the point of annoyance.

Blair groaned inwardly. _Blaze_. Had they no imagination? "Alright, go Ancalagon!"

The two Charmander materialized at the same time in front of their respective trainers. The Pokémons' differences were glaring—this other trainer's Pokémon was a head shorter than Ancalagon, and the more normal shade of orange.

"Wow! Cool Charmander!"

"…Thanks."

"Anyway, let's go! Blaze, scratch!"

"Counter with your own!"

The two Pokémon rushed at each other, scoring each other's hide with their rudimentary claws. Blaze scrabbled wildly at Ancalagon's belly while he delivered less numerous but more powerful strokes.

"Try your Leer, Blaze!"

"Don't look him in the eyes!"

Blaze's eyes glowed blue while Ancalagon tried to look away, but found himself almost drawn to meeting the other Charmander's gaze.

"Use your Ember, Ani!"

The black Charmander whirled and smacked Blaze across the face with his flaming tail.

"Blaze, get up quickly!" said the other trainer with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Scratch him while he's down!" 

Blaze tried to stand up, but was knocked down by Ancalagon as he executed a barrage of Scratch attacks. Blaze squealed in pain before his trainer hastily recalled him.

The girl glowered at Blair. "You might think you're pretty tough, but you'll be no match for my Poliwag! Go!"

Blair frowned. Now she hadn't much of an advantage at all…Ancalagon would have to be at full health to have a chance, and he was weakened from the fight with Blaze…ah well, better give it a try.

"Use your Leer, Ani!"

"Bubble!"

The Poliwag quailed slightly under the glowing gaze of Ancalagon's stare, but retaliated with a shot of bubbles. Ancalagon was knocked backwards, and as he rose, he was panting with exhaustion. 

"Give it a Scratch, Ani!"

The black Charmander launched himself in a last-ditch effort at the Poliwag, scratching, biting, aiming for the eyes, but was driven unconscious by a burst of bubbles.

"Return, Ancalagon." One Pokémon left…better make it a good one. "Go, Garuda!"

The Fearow materialized and hovered, waiting for a command.

"Bubble, Poliwag!"

"Dodge it and Fury Attack!"

The Poliwag was no match for Garuda's beak and talons, and was soon overcome.

"Great job, Garuda!"

"_Pheeeeeeeeeer_!"

The female trainer sulkily held out some money, as reward for Blair's win. Blair took the bills and stuck them into a pocket.

"Hmph. Don't get a big head over it, tomboy," she said before running off.

Blair snorted in contempt before recalling Garuda. "And next…the Gym Leader," she muttered, before heading off toward the Pokémon Center.

~*~*~*~*~

There! Sorry this chapter was so long in forthcoming—I've been soooooo busy. x_X Oh well. Hopefully I'll have more time later, and the next Chapter won't take so long. Ja ne! –Keleri


	7. Chapter 6: A New Challenge?

Chapter 6

Blair awoke the next day, she and her Pokémon fully rested and ready for anything. She had a leisurely breakfast at the Trainer's Café; a half-liter of chocolate milk and two blueberry scones in an attempt to satisfy her ravenous appetite. She took a moment to read the _Kanto Star_, the newspaper for the region, covering news stories for the whole of Kanto. 

"Eh, same old stuff," she muttered idly. "Team Rocket this, Team Rocket that…are they really _that_ hard to deal with? Bah, more Pokémon attacks…bloody inept trainers."

Blair finished her meal before heading out into the quiet streets. She had made an early start—not quite as early as was usual for her, but probably pretty early for most people. She had taken her time, but was going to arrive at the gym around it's opening hour. The streets were largely empty, and made an almost picturesque scene against the mountains, crowned with some snow even though it was high summer. 

The Pewter City Gym wasn't much to look at; basically an old warehouse with a different label. First-level gyms didn't get much attention; it was the ones higher up that got most of the glory. Blair slid back one of the large doors on the front before striding in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Blair called, her voice echoing in the darkness.

At the back of the gym, a door opened, spilling light onto the gravelly interior. 

"You here for a battle?" said a male voice, presumably from the figure standing in the doorway.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, hold on." The figure moved to the right and there was a metallic noise, and then the sound of machinery starting. A moment later the lights flickered on, revealing an arena of rocks and rubble.

The gym leader came out of the back after the machinery sounds ceased.

"I'm Brock, the gym leader," he said from the other end of the arena.

"Yep…I'm here to challenge you for a badge."

"If you win against me, you will receive the Boulder Badge, a monetary prize, and you will be upgraded to Trainer Class One, Level Two. As the challenged leader, I declare this match a two-on-two…last one standing wins. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."

"Then let the battle…commence! Go, Geodude!"

The hovering, rocklike Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. Blair paused a moment before selecting Eevee. A level one gym was not typically exalted in strength, so hopefully Brock's Pokémon only knew basic attacks.

"Use your Sand-Attack, Eevee!"

The small fox-like Pokémon kicked up some of the sand on the floor of the arena at Geodude. Not known for its speed, the rock Pokémon caught the grit in its large eyes.

"Try to attack anyway, Geodude! Tackle!"

Leaving off trying to clear its' vision, Geodude hurtled at the spot that Eevee had recently occupied. Eevee was not so slow as all that, and dodged the attack before leaping on his opponent.

"Go for its eyes, Eevee!"

Scrabbling mercilessly at Geodude's only unprotected area with needlelike claws caused the rock Pokémon to panic and swipe at its attacker unsuccessfully. It then scored a lucky hit and sent the Eevee flying. Striking the sand, he bounced once before righting himself.

"You alright, Eevee?"

"Fine! "

"Good—get ready!"

At a command from its trainer, the Geodude was barrelling down on Eevee in a Tackle attack. Split seconds before it connected, Eevee leaped up and over the charging Pokémon, which kept going and hit the unyielding concrete wall of the gym. Geodude collapsed, unconscious.

"Return, Geodude. You may have won that…but let's see how well you fare against Onix!"

The rock snake Pokémon was young and not full-grown, but no less impressive. It wasted no time in delivering a sharp blow with its tail to Eevee, who was sent flying again and hit the wall. It struggled to rise.

"Try your—" began Blair, but the foxlike Pokémon was delivered another punishing blow, and was knocked out.

Blair frowned. _This could be a problem…_ "Go, Ancalagon!"

As the black Charmander faced off with the Onix, Blair bit her lip nervously. Rock Pokémon had resistance to fire…but most rock-types had low resistance to special-based attacks. Hopefully she'd be able to play on this.

"Ancalagon, Ember!" Blair's Charmander spat a burst of flame at the Onix, who roared in pain and whipped its tail around. Ancalagon was thrown into the air, but landed on the Onix's back.

__

Gah, this isn't working! Ancalagon was already tired, and it would take a couple more hits before Onix went under. Blair looked around wildly, hoping to find some sort of inspiration or answer before she would be forced to act. She found it.

"Ancalagon, aim an Ember at the ceiling!" The black Charmander looked at her questioningly before complying.

At the contact of flame, the sprinkler systems switched on. The Onix roared in pain as every bit of it's impressive length was drenched in water. It was definitely a young Onix…more powerful ones only really felt the sting from the actual water attacks.

"Ancalagon, Ember!" Blair said, hoping that the Chamnder wasn't having as much trouble from the water as the Onix was. A burst of flame signalled his attack, and the Onix fell, unable to take any more.

Brock recalled his Onix, then went over to a switchboard and shut off the sprinklers. He crossed the arena to face Blair.

"An excellent battle. I'll have to remember those sprinklers, haha. Anyway, here's the Boulder Badge," he said, presenting her with an octagonal grey badge, the symbol of her victory. "And, of course, your money." Brock handed over a number of PokéYen bills. He smiled. "And congratulations on rising to Level Two."

Blair nodded, taking her prizes. "Thank you."

~*~*~*~

"You battle marvelously."

Blair did a one-eighty turn, startled. Behind her stood a boy about her own age. He had short, darkish brown hair, with spiky bangs; his eye color she couldn't tell, due to a pair of dark sunglasses. 

"What do you want?" she snapped, sharper than she'd intended—she was a bit annoyed she hadn't noticed him before he spoke.

"Name's Collin. You're Blair, as I understand." He stuck his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. Blair noted the partially concealed trainer belt under the sweater tied around his waist, and the well-worn hiking boots. 

"I am. What's it to you?" Blair folded her arms across her chest, feeling slightly vulnerable without her glaive. This guy was about as tall as she was, and although he wasn't muscle-bound or anything, he had a quiet strength about him.

"Alright, I can see you aren't going to take any crap—"

"Damn straight."

"Right. Well, you were attacked by Team Rocket twice in three days—"

Blair bristled. "You know this how?"

Collin stopped, grinning nervously. "Eh…well…alright, I've been following you, but—"

"This entire time? Without me knowing?"

"No, since outside Viridian…when you beat up that Rocket. It took a lot for me not to slit his throat, but—"

"I really think I would've noticed you, had you been following me."

"Well, I wasn't tailing you or anything, just following your trail. I'm from the plains, I used to track Pokémon all the time."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "_Really._"

"Really." 

"So what about me being attacked twice in three days?"

"Well, that happens to people less frequently than that…it makes me wonder what you've got that they want."

"Oh, I get it," said Blair, darkening, and reaching for the hunting knife she had stuck in the back of her belt.

"No! No, I'm just saying…look, I've got some old scores I want to settle with Team Rocket. And you don't find them, they find you. You seem to be targeted somehow, and I want to be there when they show up next."

"I'd ask why, but…I know better," Blair said, relenting. "Yeah, come on, you seem nice enough at least."

The two walked toward the Pokémon Center for a few minutes before Blair decided to make conversation…or something.

"So…where in the plains are you from?"

"Nowhere, actually…I am, or was, a part of one of the nomadic tribes."

"Oh really? Why'd you leave?"

Collin's silence suggested to Blair that it was best not to press the matter, until he spoke. 

"Eh, I wasn't really much help…my brothers were all better-suited to working with the animals. One day, when we were close to Celadon, I went there to pick up a trainer's license. But when I came back, well…Team Rocket had got to them."

Blair felt something twist in sympathy for him. But what to say? Everything she could think of sounded shallow in her mind, so she kept silent.

"Hmm…so, why are you travelling alone? Most people go in groups—safety in numbers and all that."

"Yeah, true…I never really had any friends, though."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No. Well…" Blair shrugged. "I dunno. Most people found me weird…too masculine, too aggressive. Threatening, even. It didn't really bother me all that much."

Blair frowned. She'd just met this guy, and here she was, talking to him, completely at ease. This was something new…she'd always felt like whoever she was talking to didn't want to be there. 

"Hmm. Well…have you got a room at the Pokémon Center?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Uh…thanks for letting me come along with you."

Blair shrugged. "Eh, you'd follow me anyway…I prefer to have people where I can see them. But if you slow me down, I'll kick your ass." She grinned.

Collin smiled back. "Haha, no problem."

~*~*~*~*~

Mwahaha, a new character. And Blair won a badge! Yay! Sorry if the battle was kinda' crappy. They'll get better when there's more power involved…mwahaha. Yup. Anyway, don't forget to review; it makes me feel loved. LOL ^_~ --Keleri


	8. Chapter 7: The Mountains' Spoils

Chapter 7: The Mountains' Spoils

~*~*~

__

The secret of reaping the greatest fruitfulness and the greatest enjoyment of life is to live dangerously. ~ Nietzsche

__

Where there is much light, the shadow is deep. ~ Goethe

~*~*~

The sun rose in the east, coloring the sky a delicate orange-pink. The not-so-distant mountains glowed golden, as the forests stirred, flights of birds rising. Wispy clouds seemed to darken against the sky as the nightly mist faded.

Pewter City slept, oblivious to the wilds around it…save two figures, laden with heavy backpacks, one with a spearlike weapon that reflected the sun's golden light.

Blair had awoken, wondering what she had been thinking the day before. A tagalong would just slow her down…She considered sneaking off without Collin, but that option was eliminated as she found him already eating in the cafeteria of the PokéCenter.

He had grinned cheekily and tossed her a muffin, saying, "You should've seen the look on your face," before going into a fit of laughter.

Blair had almost missed the flying baked good, then had to fight to keep from grinning herself, his laughter was so contagious. She had shook her head and gone off to get her own breakfast.

So now they walked east, towards the mountains. Blair had been doubtful, but Collin seemed to be keeping up with her all right.

__

Hmph. We'll see what happens when he gets tired, Blair thought, cynically.

~*~*~*~

The day saw the two, with Blair's Garuda winging overhead, cross the foothills below the mountains. It was mostly rocky fields of scrubby grasses and low plants, interspersed with patches of thin, tall pines. Before them, the mountains loomed, sheer sides streaked gray and white. Carpets of dark green pines or lighter green meadows covered their flanks, while the sun sparkled off crystal streams and contrary patches of snow.

By the time Blair and Collin reached the base of the trail that would take them up into the Moon Mountain range, Collin had won a measure of Blair's grudging respect. She had set an exaggerated pace that day, more of a quick march than the slight dogtrot she normally walked at, and Collin had kept up the entire time, without complaint.

As daylight began to fade, Collin and Blair were visibly exhausted. Blair felt like finding a soft patch of ground and just dozing off right there, but she willed herself to set up the tarp and unroll her air mattress at least.

__

Pride can go to hell. I am never_ walking that fast for a day again, _Blair vowed silently, feeling dead on her feet.

"Hey Blair, can I set up my stuff underneath your tarp? I've got my own, but…"

Blair considered the request. She didn't particularly trust this guy, but it would be easier…and plus she didn't want to have to listen to him walking around and making noise. 

__

True…but that's how it starts…you defer to men, and then they're controlling you, said a bitter voice in her head. Blair rubbed her temples, the internal conflict and weariness starting to give her a headache. _I read too many books_.

"Yeah, sure…but I swear, you try _anything_, and I'll chop off your balls and make you eat them."

Collin laughed, a bit nervously. "Fair enough." He sounded like he didn't doubt that she'd react as violently as promised.

Collin unrolled his own foam mattress, making sure it was as far away from Blair's as possible, without putting him at risk of getting wet if the weather changed. Blair sat down on her mattress and removed her shoes, which made heavy thuds as they hit the ground. Removing a blanket from her pack—it wasn't nearly cold enough to use a sleeping bag—she wrapped herself in it and turned on her side, with her back to Collin, and glaive close to hand.

There was the sound of Collin's backpack hitting the ground, him kicking off his shoes and then some assorted rustles of clothing before all was silent. By this time, the sun had disappeared, and nocturnal animals, Pokémon and the ever-present "things" that you only hear but never see were making their rounds. Somewhere a Noctowl hooted, and there was the rustle of Rattata traveling through the underbrush. A pack of Houndoom raised their voices to the sky, baying to the moon.

As Blair was about to doze off, a piercing screech rent the air, startling both trainers.

"Shit! What was—"

"Persians fucking. Go to sleep," said Blair irately.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Damn. We don't have Persians on the plains, sorry."

"Well, now you know. If you hear anything else, don't freak out unless it sounds close. Good night."

"Yeah, fine. G'night."

~*~*~*~

The night and morning passed uneventfully. Blair and Collin made their way up the mountain, now finding themselves in a rift in the rock. On either side, incredibly smooth cliff faces stretched upward, gray and unyielding. They were unblemished save for a few tiny openings where water seeped out, denoted by moss and discolorations. The ground was covered in water-rounded individual rocks, and the same smooth gray stone where icy glacier streams flowed. 

It was difficult going, with heavy packs and slippery footholds, but the two trainers managed to keep their balance. Collin may have found it more difficult, as Blair had her glaive to steady her. Blair and Collin's Eevees trotted beside them.

Collin's Eevee was a cinnamon red female, light on her paws and very energetic. Blair's Eevee was less playful, but scampered after her, not wanting to seem weak or ordinary—he was the normal brown-furred and white-ruffed Eevee.

"Where'd you get your Eevee?" Blair asked. Personal conversations were one thing, but Pokémon were different. 

"I got her off some guy in Celadon. He couldn't take care of her 'cause she was so hyper. Didn't have enough time to play with her, I guess."

"Heh, lucky…she has an unusual coloring. You'd probably have to sacrifice an arm and a leg to get one off a breeder."

"You're kidding!" said Collin, laughing.

"Nope. Cinnamon's a rare color…most rare after pure black, pure white and shining silver."

"Ha, awesome. Have you seen any shining Pokémon?"

"Not in the wild, no. I saw a purple Charizard in a lab, once, when my family went to Johto for a trip, though."

"Yeah, I haven't spotted any either…one of my uncles' Rapidash mares had a silver-flamed foal once, though. It was really small…they sold it to a collector, eventually." Collin shrugged.

"That's the problem with shiny Pokémon…they look cool, but they aren't much battle-wise. The Charizard I saw was about five feet tall. A midget, really."

"Speaking of Chars, that Ancalagon of yours isn't a shine, then?"

"No…I'm not sure what his story is, most Charmander range from a golden yellow to dark red. And I even heard a story about an albino they found, back in the day, but never a black."

"Yeah, weird…wait, what's that up ahead?"

They had just reached the top of a slope in the rift. Before them, the rift seemed to taper inwards to a large, black opening. Above it was a sloping scree of rock and gravel, leading upward.

"Is that on the map?" asked Collin.

"I don't know…"

There was something distinctly eerie about the cave entrance, and the Pokémon felt it too. Both Eevees crouched at their trainers' feet, oddly silent—a distinct change from their energetic, vocal games a moment before.

They walked closer, trying to decide what to do. If they turned back, it would mean several hours' worth of hiking and then more delay trying to figure out a different path. The slope above the cave would be tough to climb even without their backpacks.

"Let's just…check it out." Blair said, a bit doubtfully.

Collin nodded, and they recalled their Eevees before walking slowly inside. It was dry, with a few damp spots on the walls. Blair peered into the gloom, but it looked like the cave stretched on. 

"Must be an Onix burrow…" Blair muttered.

Abruptly, they heard giggling from outside the cave. Turning as one, Blair and Collin faced the entrance. Silhouetted against the light outside were two familiar figures.

"Ha! So the amazon picked up a man! Really, I think he could do better," sneered Lily.

"We're gonna make you pay for our disgrace back in Viridian!" said Ben, giggling a bit.

"Gods, them again," snarled Blair.

"Have fun starving to death," said Lily, cackling insanely.

"Starving to death? Oh shit!" Collin seized Blair by the arm and started running toward the exit. Blair didn't need to be pulled—she'd guessed as well as him what was about to happen.

Ben laughed, pressing an ominous red button on a keypad. "See ya!" 

There was a deafening crack as whatever explosives they had imbedded in the hillside detonated. As rocks and gravel began to cave in, light was shut out and the cave plunged into darkness.

When the rumbling finally stopped, Blair arose, coughing, debris sliding off to land with muffled cracks in the darkness. She put a hand above her head as she stood up, not wanting to crack her skull on the rock above. Luckily the ceiling had not fell, and it was still large enough for her to stand up straight. She realized she wasn't holding her glaive anymore, and felt around for an anxious second or two before her gloved hand touched wood. Holding the weapon, she stood up again.

"Collin? Are you alright?" she called into the darkness. When there wasn't an immediate response, a knot of fear started twisting in her stomach. "Collin? Hell-oooo?"

To her relief and slight annoyance with herself, there was the sound of coughing somewhere to her right. The darkness was absolute, almost liquid…she couldn't see a thing.

Collin groaned. "Blair? You alright?"

"Fine, as much as I can tell…how about you?"

"Same. Where are you?"

"Follow the sound of my voice."

"Ah, right."

Blair felt blindly in the darkness, before bumping against Collin. Their hands met and clasped in the darkness—not a romantic gesture, but a reflexive one.

"So what do we do?" Collin's voice had the slightest tone of fear in it.

"Well, we can wait for rescue, try to move the tons of rock trapping us in here…or move on. This is an Onix burrow, I'm quite sure, and they have more than one exit."

"Alright, we'd better get going. Have you got a flashlight?"

"No, I've got Ani, er, Ancalagon, though." Blair removed the Charmander's PokéBall from her belt and dropped it close to herself. The flash of red light and the illumination of Ancalagon's tail flame was painful to the eyes after the absolute darkness, and the two rubbed their eyes and tried to get used to the light for a moment.

The burrow was larger than they had thought; it stretched far into darkness, going down. The rubble from the explosion was underfoot for only a short distance. Blair glanced at Collin, and almost guffawed—he was covered in grayish rock dust and looked about fifty years older.

Collin folded his arms in mock indignity. "You don't look so nice yourself, missy. And laughing at a time like this. For shame!"

Ancalagon wasn't so prudent, he was giggling unmercifully.

"Sorry. Anyway, let's get going, whitey," said Blair. She glanced at the Charmander, who was overcome by laughter. "And you can just be quiet, too."

The three trudged on, wearily. Bruises and assorted minor cuts were taking their toll, and Ancalagon had to almost run to keep up with the two much longer-legged humans. Collin had been scratching arrows into the stone every few feet, to make sure they wouldn't get lost, but so far there hadn't been any side tunnels. The only positive event was that they had shaken off most of the rock dust while walking.

It was not long before they saw some sort of weird illumination on the wall. It was bluish-green, almost unnatural. Blair glanced inside the opening to the side chamber. It came from a large pool in a huge cavern, large enough to fit houses inside. The pool was incredibly still, the surface like polished glass.

"Whoa. Collin, you want to look at this?"

Collin nodded. "Sure…we're here anyway."

The walls, unlike the rest of the caves, were covered in huge crystal formations that glittered in the water-glow. Collin, Blair and Ancalagon spread out, exploring the cave. The Charmander's tail flame threw odd shadows on the walls, and made the rock crystal glow strangely. Collin examined some of the rock crystal, while Blair made her way over to the pool. She peered down into its crystal depths, taking care not to disturb the stillness. The pool seemed to stretch down, down into the darkness…save for a large stalagmite in the center. Although it was a long way off, it must've been very large…then, Blair noticed something shining on its peak. It was just the barest sparkle, she couldn't even be sure if she was imagining it…

"Blair! "

Blair was broken from her trance at her Pokémon's shout. Racing in the direction of the luminance of his tail flame, she found him, as well as Collin. Collin was crouched beside what appeared to be a skeleton.

It was just the bare bones, grinning spookily under empty eye sockets. It was covered in a few ragged scraps of cloth and leather, and leaned up against the wall of crystal. Beside it was an actual rock, from under which a couple ragged scraps of fabric jutted.

Blair looked away from the grisly spectacle and lifted the rock, extracting the remains of a messenger bag. Inside were a few notebooks, which she removed carefully.

"What do you think happened to him…or her?" Collin said, rising and stepping away from the skeleton.

"Him, judging from the pelvis…here, maybe there's something about it in these notebooks," Blair said, flipping through each one as quickly as she could without damaging them. For the most part, they seemed to be notes about the mountain range, things she already knew. It was the last page in one notebook that held meaning for her. The writing was shaky, almost unreadable in some places.

"I am trapped," Blair read, "Trapped in the bowels of the earth. I have seen the ring…it is in the pool, but I cannot get it. It killed Mizu, and I cannot dive so deep. It waits for me, outside the door. Waiting…it does not sleep, it hungers only for my flesh, lidless eyes ever watchful. If only I had the ring…I am trapped, and it is waiting."

The three sat in horrified silence as Blair closed the book.

"Oh Gods…" Collin managed to say.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Blair. "Some sort of demon?"

"I heard a story once…about a demon that lives in caves. It takes the form of a mist, and light causes it pain…if it touches you, your flesh starts decomposing right there. This guy hid out in the cave…it couldn't come in because of the water-glow. He starved to death, because he couldn't leave…We've got to get out of here before it traps us in!"

"Relax, man! We've got Ancalagon's tail flame, remember? But this ring intrigues me. Do you have any water Pokémon?"

"Yeah, my Chinchou…why? You don't think this 'ring' he was talking about exists, do you?"

"Well, I thought I saw it when I was looking in the pool…c'mon, let's just go see, at least." Blair got to her feet, followed by Collin and Ancalagon. 

"Yeah, fine, fine…"

The three walked over to the pool, a bit apprehensively, unnerved by the bodily remains they left behind them and the tale of some sort of horrible cave demon. The pool was as glassy as it had been when Blair first looked in, save for a few slight ripples made by their movement. 

"See? There it is, that sparkly thing, there, on the rock," said Blair, pointing.

"Hey…there is something there. Alright, let's see if Tiermes can get at it…" Collin removed a PokéBall from his belt, and tossed it lightly into the pool. 

The bizarre blue and yellow Pokémon materialized, sending ripples outwards. Twin orbs on long, whippy projections on the Pokémon's head sparked to life, crackling slightly with stored electric energy. It blinked cross-shaped eyes lazily, and seemed to shiver slightly. That water must be icy…

"Tiermes, can you dive down to that rock down there? It looks like there's something sparkly on it…if it's something, can you bring it up to us?"

"Sure! " he responded before diving, his small fins serving as a slow form of propulsion.

Blair and Collin watched as the Chinchou gradually grew smaller and smaller as he moved downward, his bulbs casting odd lights on the rock walls of the pool. When he finally reached the pinnacle of rock, he paused for moment, before beginning his ascent. 

After what seemed like an age, Tiermes broke the surface, holding something in his small mouth. Collin knelt and accepted the object, then straightened, holding it in an open palm.

"Hey, so there really was a ring. Cool." He examined it for a moment, before passing it to Blair.

It was definitely very old, but oddly not tarnished from being in the water. Blair removed one glove, sticking it in her belt, and rubbed at the metal with a fingertip. The moment it contacted her skin, the ring seemed to flare to life. The three stones set in the band went from dull gray to blue, dark blue and black, and the metal seemed to shine silvery. 

"Whoa, weird," said Collin.

"Yeah…"

As she moved the ring, the dark blue stone caught the light oddly. It looked almost as if there were stars falling inside…The lighter blue stone looked like a more ordinary gem, possibly a sapphire, while the black stone was an opal, judging by its iridescence. The metal…on first glance, it had looked like silver, but it seemed to have an iridescence also…that would make it…iridium? But why would someone make a ring out of a metal that, while incredibly rare, was not particularly precious?

Blair's examination was interrupted by a sudden, chilling noise.

"MissssssssssSSSSSSsssssssss…"

It sounded terrible, like nails being drawn across a chalkboard, or a scream, only somehow melded into a hissing noise. She felt a sudden knot of fear twist tightly in her stomach, as she fought to keep from succumbing to terror.

"I'm guessing…that wasn't either of you guys…" said Collin, speaking to the Pokémon beside them. The color had receded from his face, leaving it very white.

As one, the two trainers and their Pokémon looked toward the entrance of the room, where a bone-chilling grayish mist floated, unable to come in because of the water-glow.

Collin's next statement summed up all their feelings.

"Oh, fuck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooh, a cliffhanger! What is this demon hiding in the caves? If you've already figured it out…well, sorry it's a bit cliché. LOL What is the significance of this odd ring? The answer to the first question, next chapter, and the answer to the second…well, some other time. LOL Keep reading, and don't forget to review!

Oh yes…for anyone who reads The Duke of Briarcliffe's fanfiction, The New Kids On The Block, this particular Collin **IS NOT **Collin McGrith. He is a different character, if anything, loosely based on another character named Collin, made up by my friend StellarWind. There. I hope I cleared that up. ^_^ --Keleri


	9. Chapter 8: Deus Ex Machina

Chapter 8: _Deus Ex Machina_

Blair's mind was afire with conflict. While her instincts went wild and urged her to flee in terror, the logical side of her mind fought to stay calm and process normally. This cave demon would retreat if exposed to light, so all they needed to do was keep Ancalagon out. It was that simple…wasn't it?

She felt like she was rapidly losing her sanity. Her body seemed to rebel against her as her muscles started to quiver in reaction to this blind fear. What was going on? Nothing scared her, normally. Nothing…it was almost if—

"Blair? Blair, are you alright? You're shaking…"

Collin's touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Blair shook her head, quickly. "I'm fine. Fine. Really."

"Alright, just…just checking."

Blair noticed that she was still holding the ring, and almost reflexively slid it onto the index finger on her ring hand. It was odd…like it belonged there or something. She'd always seen jewelry as being clunky and annoying…but this ring felt almost natural, like it was just an extension of herself. It was still emitting some light, so it would probably be wise to leave it on and uncovered.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Collin asked. Blair noted with some annoyance that he just sounded a bit nervous, and hadn't been nearly swallowed by terror.

"Well, it hates the light, it would seem. If your Chinchou helps and Ancalagon makes his tail flame larger, we should be able to make it retreat. Dim light at the entrance probably doesn't hurt it, but bright light should cause it sufficient pain." Blair felt a tugging on her pant leg and looked down to see Ancalagon clinging to her leg. "Ancalagon? What?"

"I'm scared…it's terrible…I can't think…" The black Charmander seemed to be almost succumbing to mindless fear.

Blair frowned. First it was she, and then Ancalagon… "I think the mist-demon thing has some sort of fear attack…I don't think it can see, but it can sense the presence of conscious minds. It went after me before, and now it's got Ancalagon…I don't think he'll break though…that means either you or Tiermes is next." Blair looked at Collin, unable to keep a tone of worry from her voice.

Collin nodded, looking resolute. "Okay, then we've got to make it run _now_. I don't know if I'll be able to fight it…"

"What about Ancalagon? He seems to be in some sort of stalemate…he won't lose, but he can't win against the fear."

"It's okay, Tiermes knows Flash. That should be enough."

"Alright. Ancalagon, return," said Blair, taking Ancalagon's PokéBall off her belt and recalling the black Charmander.

"Good…you've got all your stuff? We're probably going to have to make a run for it eventually."

Blair nodded. "Yep. You?"

"I'm good. C'mon Tiermes," Collin called to his Chinchou.

The blue and yellow Pokémon quickly swam over to the rock edge and flopped up onto it. He gave himself a little shake, casting water droplets everywhere, which shone like crystal beads in the water-glow. Collin bent and picked up the Chinchou, cradling him in his arms. He straightened, standing upright, and nodded to Blair.

"Let's go."

They made their way, slowly, over to the cave entrance. As they neared, the tendrils of mist reaching cautiously into the chamber were withdrawn, and the mist seemed to form into a vaguely birdlike shape. It gave voice to its terrible cry, and then drew back to strike.

"Tiermes…Flash!"

Blair shielded her eyes not a second too soon as a blinding flash of light illuminated the chamber. She heard the mist demon shriek, and opened her eyes to see it retreat up the opposite direction that they needed to travel. 

"Is it gone?" asked Collin.

"I think so…"

Blair and Collin made their way cautiously into the tunnel, and relaxed, seeing nothing.

"Looks like we beat i—"

"MISSSSSSSSssssssSSS!"

"—Spoke too soon!"

"Fuck! Run!" yelled Blair, running off down the tunnel in a sprint fueled by adrenaline, Collin very close behind. They ran almost heedlessly, the demon's grating cry close behind. 

Blair chanced a look over her shoulder—the demon was still bird-shaped, and seemed to be dragging itself along the tunnel walls with its 'wings' at a frightening rate.

Inevitably, they rounded a curve and came to a fork in the tunnel. Blair fought the urge to slow down and consider their options.

"Right or left?" she called over her shoulder.

"Shit! Uh, right!" yelled Collin, who now had Tiermes tucked under one arm.

"Sounds g—gahdammit. This is just our luck, eh?" Blair skidded to a stop.

"Bloody hell…"

The dead end in the rock glowed gray and smooth in Tiermes' luminance, taunting them. They both put a hand to it, as if desperately hoping it was an illusion. It wasn't.

The cave demon shrieked in triumph, barreling down on the trapped trainers.

"Fuck! Use Fl—" began Collin desperately. 

But there was no need.

Blair had automatically assumed a battle stance; crouched slightly, glaive held at an angle, her hand with the ring on it turned outward. There had been no time to act in the instant it was upon them, gray mist obscuring vision and smothering sound…followed by a flash of light, almost impossibly blue, temporarily blinding her.

The demon shrieked in pain, more intensely than it had following the Flash attack. It must have started moving back up the tunnel and away; when Blair's vision cleared, there was nothing to be seen of it.

"Holy crap," she heard Collin mutter.

"Yeah, that was—fucking hell."

Collin was standing, staring incredulously at the left side of his midsection, which looked, horrifyingly, like it had been melted. Tiermes, who had been set on the ground, whimpered in concern.

"Gods. What happened?"

"I think it touched me…"

"Crap. It isn't spreading, is it?" Blair set her glaive and backpack down on the tunnel floor.

"Can't tell…" He put a hand to the wound, then winced and jerked it away, carrying with it a string of semi-viscous fluid. "Dude, this is so sick…"

"Bah, looks like you were just melted a bit…along with some of your shirt. Better take it off, and your backpack of course." Blair had sprung to action immediately—digging through her bag, she located her first-aid kit, although it seemed pitifully inadequate when confronted with Collin's injury. She glanced over at him—he was sitting, back to the rock wall across from her. Tiermes had perched atop his set-aside backpack. The wound probably looked worse than it actually was—or at least she hoped so. 

Taking the first-aid kit, she knelt beside Collin. "Hmm, give me your tank top…unless you're particularly attached to it?"

He grinned, weakly, and removed and handed the remains of the wifebeater to her. "Not really. I've got another one."

Blair wadded the cloth up into a fist-size bundle, and extracted a disinfectant spray from the kit, which she sprayed lightly on the cloth. "I won't lie…this is probably going to hurt."

"Eh, doesn't make much difference now…"

She pushed his arm out of the way, and tried to clear some of the melted tissue. She noted with some annoyance that it took an effort to ignore it every time he winced. The wound itself was worse than she thought; she could see a rib, glaringly white, and some of the skin had been taken off entirely. There was less bleeding than she'd've thought, which was lucky.

"So am I going to die? 'Cause it feels like it…"

"It's not the wound that's the problem…it's the fact that we're a few days from Cerulean. I think there's a Pokémon Center at the foot of the mountains somewhere…we just have to get out of these tunnels."

"Oh joy."

"Exactly…hold still, this is going to sting like hell."

"God, what now?"

"Disinfectant. Try not to scream, it'll negate any respect I may have gained for you."

Blair rapidly applied the spray, Collin immediately grunting with pain at the sting. Her stomach felt like it did a somersault as she realized she could _see_ some of his muscles stiffen at the site of the wound. It was imperative that he get to a doctor, quickly. Even if he could get medical treatment right away, it was likely he'd have some sort of permanent scar, if not muscle damage…which would be unfortunate, he _did_ have a rather impressive musculature.

She had to pause and mentally slap herself. _Don't get too attached…the results aren't good. _She knew she'd be best off accepting the worst, but she couldn't help feeling attached to Collin…there was just something maddeningly endearing about him.

"So…what are we going to do? I'm not sure if I can carry my stuff, let alone walk…" Collin reddened a bit, as if he was embarrassed to admit weakness.

Blair bit her lip, worry beginning to gnaw at her. _One thing at a time now…one thing at a time…_

"I'll carry it. We'll have to ditch some stuff, but I can manage with the rest," she said, folding a cloth bandage from the first-aid kit into a square large enough to cover the wound. 

"I couldn't do that to you…you should just leave me here, I'm just dead weight."

Blair stared at him, almost incredulously. He was extremely pale—she put a hand to his forehead—and cold. _Very cold,_ she noted as he started to shiver slightly.

"You're going into shock," she said, worriedly. She pressed the cloth bandage to his side, biting her lip as he winced. "Hold that there." He complied, watching her as she rose and dumped out their bags.

Blair grabbed her blanket, then wrapped it around Collin, who was shivering more than before. Sighing, she thought better of it, and sat down beside him, re-wrapping the blanket around them both.

Collin smiled gratefully, but also looking a bit embarrassed. "Thanks."

Blair smiled slightly, despite herself. "No problem…just until there's sufficient heat built up for you."

Collin nodded. "So…what made the mist demon run, anyway? You didn't get a Flash in, did you, Tiermes?"

"Nope, " confirmed the Chinchou. 

"I'm guessing…that it was the ring."

"If it was…why didn't it, uh…light up like that before?"

"Well, I remember it being almost on top of us when the ring reacted. Maybe it had something to do with the demon, er…melting you."

"That might make sense…"

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the absolute nothingness of the caves.

"If we ever get out of this…I'm going to eviscerate those Rockets," Collin finally said, with surprising anger.

"Hmm, great minds think alike, I guess," said Blair, a bit wearily.

"Heh…you know, I can't help but feel rather useless…"

"Why's that?"

"Eh, I dunno…bad luck seems to follow me everywhere. Team Rocket, mainly…when they attacked my family while I was away, they killed my parents...and a couple of my cousins. Everyone else was luckier…but I had to leave after I came back. My brothers always hated me…I just don't know _why_. Sometimes I think it was because I was the runt of the family…"

"The _runt_? Gods, how tall _are_ your brothers? Six-foot-eight?"

"They're all around six-foot-four, actually. But I'm very skinny, muscle-wise, compared to them. Comes from working with the herds, I guess…I did the same sort of work as them, but…" He shrugged. "Hell, why am I even telling you any of this?"

"Sometimes I wonder that, myself."

"What?"

"Why I tell _you_ anything."

"Oh. That makes two of us, I guess."

"Hmm…six feet isn't a bad height, you know…how old are you, anyway?"

"Eh, seventeen."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"What?"

"I thought you were closer to fifteen…there'd be some hope if you wanted to get taller then, but like I said, never mind."

"Oh…how old are you?"

"Fifteen…turning sixteen in a few months."

"Hmm. I thought you were older. Odd."

Blair decided she had donated sufficient heat to Collin, and got to her feet. Collin quickly drew the blanket closer around him, not wanting to let any warmth escape. Blair rubbed her upper arms automatically as goose bumps formed on contact with the chilled air of the tunnels. She grabbed Collin's backpack, accidentally pitching the dozing Tiermes onto the floor, who let out an indignant screech.

"Ack, sorry, Tiermes."

Blair knelt beside her backpack and emptied it, giving the contents a quick once-over. 

"You don't mind if I look through your stuff, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. I don't have anything incriminating or illegal in there…last I checked, anyway." He chuckled a bit.

Blair snorted in amusement and dumped his stuff out too. Collin had much the same content as her own pack…food, clothes, a set of dishes, food, Pokémon food, assorted Pokémon items, food, a sleeping bag, a tarp, a foam mattress…

Blair selected enough food, mostly the ready-to-eat variety, for a few days and pushed the rest off to the side. She chose to abandon their sets of dishes and Pokémon items except for a couple PokéBalls and a Potion or two, just in case. She repacked her own backpack with the rest of their stuff, save a tensor bandage and one of Collin's wifebeaters.

Taking the two objects, she walked back over to Collin, who was shivering slightly again.

"Does the wound feel any better?" Blair asked, unrolling the tensor bandage.

"It's weird…kind of numb, mostly, but the edges _burn_…"

"Hmm, that's always fun…you're still keeping that cloth on?"

"Yeah, I haven't moved my hand."

"Good…I'll need you to sling off that blanket for a second."

"I'm honestly cold enough as it is, you know," Collin said, miserably, but complied.

"Hold that," Blair said, tucking one end of the tensor bandage underneath his right hand, and proceeded to wrap it around his midsection a few times. When she finished, the cloth covering the wound no longer had to be held on.

"Heh, thanks."

"No problem. Here, put on your tank top and your hoodie"—she gestured at the sweater tied around his waist—"and you can put on that blanket again, too. Gotta keep you warm, is all."

"Yeah, gotcha."

As Collin set about redressing, Blair strapped on her backpack containing their collective possessions. It wasn't much heavier than her own pack when it was full…the food must count for more weight than she'd thought. She shoved their abandoned supplies into a corner of the tunnel, and picked up her glaive. Collin was on his feet, the blanket around his shoulders again and Tiermes cradled in one arm.

"Ready to go?" Blair asked.

Collin nodded, wordlessly. 

~*~*~*~

They had journeyed for some time in the cold, dim tunnels underneath the mountains, silent and smooth-walled. There had been no more side chambers or forks since the dead end, and the tunnel began taking an upward slope. It was not long after that the tunnel opened into the cold, starry night.

Blair and Collin stood for a moment, savoring the fresh mountain air, wonderfully refreshing after the stuffy dryness of the caves.

"Would you hold these?" Collin asked, passing her Tiermes and the blanket.

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I think I may need to be violently sick. 'Scuse me a moment." Collin did a rapid about-face and quickly marched behind a rocky outcrop. He returned shortly, after a series of sounds that suggested that he had thrown up. Blair offered him a water bottle, which he accepted, gratefully. 

After a few gulps, he commented, "I don't remember eating all those peanuts."

Blair snorted and shook her head in amusement.

"Heh, trade you," he said, holding out the water bottle, which she took, and gave him the blanket and Tiermes.

"So…where are we?" Collin asked.

Blair glanced around. The landscape was mostly rocky, with a few shrubs here and there. She walked away from the cave a few paces, and saw that they seemed to be in some sort of rocky basin, illuminated oddly by the light of the moon.

"I think we're…in the crater. On Mt. Moon."

"Whoa…larger than I thought."

"Yeah…wait, is that smoke over there?"

Against the blue-black sky of night, a thin tendril of gray wood smoke rose, undisturbed by the wind.

"Want to see what it is?" said Collin quietly.

"Definitely…"

They walked at an exaggerated pace toward what appeared to be the origin of the smoke, their path lit by Tiermes' bulbs. The two trainers picked their way through the weatherworn boulders, gravely soil crunching underfoot.

To their relief, the source of the smoke was a largish log cabin, communications antennae and satellite dishes crowding the roof. To the south of the cabin was what appeared to be a landing pad. 

"Hmm, looks pretty dark inside…"

"It's ten at night, what do you expect?" said Blair, walking the last few meters and knocking on the door. "Hell-oooooo? Anybody home?" she called.

They waited a moment.

"Gah, looks like nobody's—"

With that, a light turned on inside, and the door was flung open, revealing a middle-aged woman in a bathrobe aiming a shotgun at them.

"Gah!" said Collin and Blair simultaneously as they flung themselves in opposite directions from the doorway.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were those Rocket grunts come back!" the woman said, lowering the firearm and pushing sandy blond hair out of her face. "Really! You can get up now. What're you kids doing wandering in the mountains at night?"

"Long story," said Blair, rising. "But my friend's hurt. Could we come in, please?"

"Oh, by all means," she said, moving out of the doorway and allowing them both to enter. "Just go on into the kitchen; hurt did you say? I'll get my med-kit."

Blair and Collin walked into the kitchen, Blair setting down her backpack and Collin recalling Tiermes into his PokéBall. They collapsed into foldout chairs at the small table, as the woman disappeared somewhere into the cabin. The kitchen had a rustic feel; the bare bulb on the ceiling cast dim light below. The table had a genuine red and white-checked tablecloth spread over it. The space on the walls was taken up mainly by cupboards; those few places that were bare had photographs held up by thumbtacks. 

She returned a moment later with a much more intricate-looking version of Blair's first-aid kit. 

"So, what are your names and what is the young man's injury? I'm Heather, by the way."

"I'm Collin."

"I'm Blair…Collin's been, well…a bit melted."

Heather paled slightly. "You had a run-in with the demon, then."

"Yeah," said Collin, nodding. "How'd you…?"

"I know only too well what Missingno, demon of the caverns can do," Heather said grimly. "What I'd like to know is, how did you survive?"

"Er, well…it cornered us and then touched me, I guess, and then there was this flash of blue light…"

"Blue light?"

"Yes," said Blair. "It might've come from this ring, here, now that I think about it." Blair removed the ring from her hand and held it between thumb and forefinger.

Heather nodded. "Ah, the ring…but first, your wound, Collin."

Collin stood, wearily, and shed his blanket and hoodie, then lifted the side of his wifebeater. Blair removed the tensor bandage, exposing the cloth, which appeared to have stuck to the wound.

"Excellent work, keeping him warm…the corrosion agent works through cold," muttered Heather. "You'll need to remove that bandage," she said, gesturing at it.

"Uh, sure." Collin peeled the bandage off, grimacing slightly. The clear, semi-viscous fluid came off in long strings, stuck to the fabric. 

Blair dismissed it as worry, but she couldn't help but feel that the wound looked as if there was more tissue exposed.

"Ah, good…you aren't too far gone. Once the muscle starts turning bluish there's real trouble," commented Heather, sorting some items out of the med-kit.

"You sound…experienced with injuries like this," said Collin, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised how many trainers stagger in here, saved by a Flash attack, but only just. You, sir, are one of the lucky ones. I've seen kids with limbs taken off…and then there's those who aren't injured, but have just seen a friend slowly dissolved, right before their eyes."

"Holy fuck."

"Why doesn't someone do something about it?" asked Collin, shocked.

"The government won't; it doesn't claim _that_ many lives, and if they block off the cave, the Onix will just dig it out again. Even if Missingno could be captured, no one but a Demon Master could control it."

"How…" began Blair.

"I have researched ancient legends for years, Blair. I don't know everything…but I know enough. I'll explain later. First, something must be done about Collin."

"…Right," agreed Blair, conflicting desires coming into play. While she wanted to know more, Collin was…more important. 

"Good. Come with me; this'll be easier if you're lying down," said Heather, gathering the med-kit and gesturing at a doorway.

"Er, you'll forgive me if my dirty teenage mind reacts automatically," said Collin.

Blair almost laughed, but suppressed it quickly under Heather's severe stare.

"Yes, very funny," she said dryly, shaking her head and walking into the next room.

Blair and Collin exchanged amused glances before following her.

This room was slightly larger than the kitchen; it contained a battered-looking sofa, a coffee table supported by books, a videophone and a computer. There were old books, magazines and newspapers stacked everywhere against the walls.

"On the couch, please, Collin," said Heather, setting the med-kit on the coffee table and removing some of its contents once again. "Center the wound on that old towel, there."

Collin looked a bit doubtful, but he lay down on the sofa as per Heather's direction.

"Now…I don't know what exactly the corrosion agent is, but I know that eats through organic material, and fragile inorganic, like some clothing. It slowly converts the soft parts—skin, flesh and such—into the viscous goo I'm sure you both noticed on the wound. Cold accelerates the process.

"How do you treat it?" asked Blair.

"No idea. I just scrape it off, it seems to work."

"…Oh."

"Whee," said Collin gloomily.

"Do you need me for anything?" 

"No, I can handle it myself. I'd prefer you left anyway, I don't need anxious girlfriends hovering around."

"What?!—I'm not—that is to say—well—gah!" spluttered Blair, outraged. "Oh, forget it!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Fiery, isn't she?" commented Heather.

"Eh heh…"

~*~*~*~

Blair slammed the door behind her as she went outside. She left a trail of vapor in the chilled air, her boots crunching on gravel.

"Hah…girlfriend. There's a good one…" she muttered to herself. Selecting a boulder, she agilely climbed and sat upon it. She sighed, watching another plume of vapor float upward into the night sky.

"As if _anyone_ would ever…but it's better that way. No one to cage me, then…"

Blair shivered, sitting in silence. _When did it get so cold?_ She stuck her hands in her pockets reflexively, her right hand hitting something metallic. She drew it out again. 

"Ah, the ring…" Its three stones glowed brightly. "Ice and stars and dark rainbows…" she said, looking at the gems.

She sat a moment, the ethereal lights playing strangely across the rock-strewn crater. "Take your dreams and set them to the wind, so that they might fly to heaven…" Blair sighed, tucking the ring back into her pocket. She leapt off the rock, and started walking back toward the cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this one was so long in coming, everyone! I always feel like my writing is crap…that it rambles, and is childish. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter, 'cause I feel like my motivation is slipping away. Yeah. Anyway…hopefully the next one won't take me a month to write…but I can't make any promises because I know I'll just break them. x_X

--Keleri


End file.
